VIXX Keo - You
by fujoshistan
Summary: "Jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"/"Jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"/"Bisa kau amati Leo?"/ VIXX yaoi fanfic! Ken x Leo. keo navi hyukbin inside. Mind to RnR? CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

you

tittle: you

main cast : Jung taekwon, Lee jaehwan

other cast : others vixx members

pairing: Keo / taehwan

Genre: romance, a little comedy

Rated: T

Waning: YAOI, typo(ss), OC, flat story-_-

note : this is my first keo ff. so I'm sorry if you don't like my story:( I'm trying my best.

summary:

"jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"-Leo "jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"-Ken

-You-

chapter 1

Author POV

Leo memutar playlist musik pada ponselnya. lagu 'only you' yang dinyanyikan oleh boybandnya -vixx, menemaninya malam itu. Ia menatap jendela kaca besar di sisi dormnya. Melihat lampu-lampu kota yang bersinar seperti kunang-kunang di bawahnya. Kebiasaannya jika tidak bisa tidur.

'beep! beep!'

ponselnya bergetar saat sebuah pesan masuk. Leo mengabaikannya. Ia tak peduli siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Ia sedang ingin menenangkan dirinya dan beristirahat. Melepaskan lelahnya setelah seharian menghadiri beberapa show sebagai seorang idol.

'beep! beep!'

benda itu berbunyi lagi. mengganggu Leo yang berusaha memejamkan matanya, menikmati musik yang sedang di dengarnya. Sudah dua pesan yang masuk. jika pesan itu berasal dari orang yang sama, sepertinya seseorang itu sedang membutuhkannya sekarang. Namun bukan leo namanya jika ia langsung bersikap peduli pada benda mati itu.

'beep! beep!'

'beep! beep!'

'beep! beep!'

nada itu berubah panjang dan berulang-ulang ketika sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponsel leo. namja itu berdecak pelan.

"ck, yobuseo?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Yah! jung taekwon! kenapa tak membalas pesan dari eomma eoh?! kau ini!"

leo mendengus pelan. "mianhae, aku sedang sibuk tadi" ujarnya berdusta. "-ada apa eomma menelponku?"

"memangnya tidak boleh seorang ibu menelpon anaknya eoh?!"

"Aku hanya bertanya"

"arra~ arra~ apa besok kau ada jadwal?"

"ani. wae?"

"bagus! besok temui eomma di bluelights caffe. Letaknya tak jauh dari dormmu!"

"untuk apa?"

"Sudah lakukan saja! nanti juga kau akan tahu! eomma tidak dapat memberitahumu sekarang!"

"jika tidak penting aku tidak akan datang"

"Aishh anak ini! kalau kau tidak datang, kau pasti akan menyesal!"

"hahh~ baiklah. akan ku usahakan"

"Datanglah pukul 11 pagi! meja no 06 dekat sebuah jendela kaca. tunggulah disana!"

"ne"

"baiklah, eomma tutup teleponnya taekwonie ah~"

Leo memutuskan sambungan telpon itu tanpa membalasnya. Sedikit kurang ajar memang. mengingat orang yang menelpon tadi adalah eommanya, orang yang telah melahirkannya. tapi ia tak peduli, toh orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tahu sikapnya. sudah terbiasa di acuhkan olehnya.

Merasa bosan dengan lagu-lagu yang di dengarnya, Leo menekan tombol 'stop' pada playlist musiknya. Ia membuka gallery foto di ponselnya, memperhatikan beberapa foto vixx yang ia simpan. saat vixx berada di USA, saat mereka mengadakan fanmeeting, saat mereka mengunjungi rumah hyuk, bahkan saat mereka berada di dorm dalam keadaan kacau pun tak luput daru perhatian leo. Sedikit mengingat-ingat moment-moment yang pernah ia lalui bersama boybandnya itu. Istilahnya, flashback. Leo memang diam dan bersikap seolah tak acuh, namun bukan berarti ia tak peduli pada vixx. ia tahu, Tidak akan ada leo tanpa vixx. Seorang jung taekwon tidak akan pernah menjadi leo yang terkenal akan keindahan suaranya itu jika tanpa vixx.

"taekwon?"

Leo menoleh pelan, Menatap hakyeon yang berada di depan pintu kamar mereka. Leo mengangkat sedikit dagunya, seakan bertanya 'wae?' pada hakyeon.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Hakyeon berjalan mendekati leo.

"belum mengantuk"

"Ah begitu~" hakyeon mengangguk pelan "-besok, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"eomma memintaku bertemu di sebuah caffe"

"eommamu? sayang sekali, padahal besok aku dan ken berencana untuk membuat kue!"

"..."

"kalau eommamu punya banyak waktu, ajaklah ia ke sini!"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar. jika kau sudah mengantuk, segeralah tidur. Arraso?"

"Hm"

"Jaljayo taekwon ah~"

"..."

N kembali masuk kekamarnya dengan pelan. Mungkin takut membangunkan member lain. Leo melirik jam tangan hitam yang masih terlingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. pukul 01.16 am. Ia juga harus segera tidur. tapi dimana? jika di kamar, ia tidak mungkin bisa terlelap dengan suara-suara berisik member vixx lainnya. di ruang pakaian? oh ayolah,ia bukan ravi! dan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia harus tidur disini.

Leo berpikir sebentar, dengan ekspresi datarnya tentu saja. beberapa detik kemudian ia bangun. melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. ah, sepertinya silent guy kita itu akan bermalam di sofa hari ini. Keputusan yang sangat bagus jika melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak membawa satupun bantal, obat anti nyamuk ataupun selimut. Tapi biarkan saja, lagipula leo juga tidak merasa terganggu -lebih tepatnya tidak merasa peduli dengan semua itu. Bahkan main vocal vixx itu mulai memejamkan matanya tenang. Ia mulai terlelap. Dan suara angin malam yang terdengar malam itu ikut mengantarkannya ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?"

"..."

"hyung ireona!"

"..."

"Yah hyung apa semalam kau tidur di sini? aishh kasihan sekali~"

"..."

"Kau pasti terganggu dengan suara-suara kami saat tidur ne?"

"hyuk?"

Namja itu menoleh, menatap sang hyung tertua yang menatapnya aneh.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" N mendekat ke ruang tengah. Ia meletakan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu di pundaknya. Menatap sang maknae yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh seseorang yang tertidur di atas sofa.

"Leo hyung tidur di sofa hyung~ ia belum juga bangun!" adu hyuk.

"Mwo? semalam leo tidur di sofa? aishh anak itu!" N menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan leo yang masih terlelap itu. 'Bagaimana bisa namja itu tidur di luar sendirian? tanpa selimut ataupun bantal?' pikirnya.

jika ia ada di posisi leo semalam, sudah di pastikan ia tidak akan tidur mengingat ia hanya sendirian di ruang tengah dan tidak ada jaminan jika makhluk-makhluk halus sebangsa hantu yang ada di sana tidak akan mengganggunya. ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat N merinding!

"Hyung, sudah mandi?" Hyuk menatap N yang sedang memperhatikan leo diam.

"um? sudah. apa kau belum?"

"Ne~ hehe" hyuk tertawa kecil. aishh, maknae yang satu ini memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan!

"mwo? pantas saja kau bau!" N menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. berpura-pura terganggu dengan aroma tubuh hyuk. "-kka, kau mandi sana!"

"hehe~ ne eomma!" ujarnya cepat lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi. N hanya tersenyum geli melihat 'anaknya' itu.

"hyung~"

N membalikan tubuhnya, merasa seseorang memanggilnya. "oh, kau sudah bangun jaehwan-ah?"

"umm, Ne~" ujar ken sambil berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil sebuah minuman botol minuman lalu meneguknya. "-kau sudah masak apa hyung?" lanjutnya sambil menaruh kembali botol minuman tadi.

"aniya~ aku belun memasak apa-apa! bukankah kita akan membuat kue nanti?"

"Ne~ tapi itu kan nanti siang hyung. mungkin pukul 10 atau 11 nanti kita baru akan membuatnya~ lagipula aku belum membeli bahan-bahan kuenya."

"kalau begitu, kalian akan dapat sarapan pagi setelah kue itu matang nanti!"

"Mwo? kau tega sekali hyung! masa karena kau dan aku akan membuat kue, kami tidak sapat sarapan pagi?! bagaimana jika kami mati lalu muncul berbagai berita di media dengan judul 'Member vixx ditemukan mati kelaparan karena tidak diberi sarapan oleh sang leader'?!" ujar ken dramatis.

"Aishh jangan berlebihan seperti itu! aku hanya bercanda tadi~"

"hah, aku kira kau serius hyung!"

"aniya~ mana mungkin aku seperti itu!" N terkekeh kecil. "kka, sarapanya ada di atas meja makan. tadi aku membeli makanan itu di sekitar daerah sini~ tapi sebelum kau sarapan, kau bangunkan leo dulu! kasihan dia tidur di sofa semalam!"

"mwo? aniyo! hyung saja! aku tidak mau!" tolak ken.

"jaehwan ah ayolah~ aku harus mengurus member lainya!"

"aku tidak mau hyung~ aku lapar!"

"hanya membangunkannya saja~ setelah itu kau bisa sarapan!"

"..."

"jaehwan ah~"

"aishh arraso~ hanya membangunkannya saja!"

"ne!" N mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan ke kamar membangunkan ravi dan hongbin dulu~ kau bangunkan leo dengan cara yang benar!" N berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka. membangunkan ravi dan hongbin yang mungkin masih terlelap mengingat mereka belum tidur hingga larut semalam. walaupun sebenarnya yang tertidur paling akhir adalah leo.

"Ne~" balas ken malas.

Ken menatap wajah damai leo yang masih terlelap. "kalau sedang tidur seperti ini, sebenarnya kau tampan juga hyung~" gumam ken sambil memperhatikan wajah leo seksama.

"aku lebih suka saat matamu terpejam, kau tidak akan bisa memukulku jika terus seperti ini!" ken terkekeh kecil.

SET

PLAKK

eh?!

"ucapan mu salah" Leo membuka matanya, melirik ken yang memegang kepalanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap leo. Ia menarik kembali tangan kanannya setelah memukul kepala ken tadi.

"kau... memukul kepalaku hyung?" sepertinya ken belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Leo hanya menatapnya datar. tak mempedulikan ucapan ken sama sekali. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak hyuk datang tadi, hanya saja ia malas untuk membuka matanya. Dan saat ken berbicara yang tidak-tidak -menurutnya tadi, ia langsung berniat untuk membukanya.

"aishh kau itu benar-benar hyung! tak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak memukul kepala orang?" kesal ken yang tak ditanggapi oleh leo, seperti biasa. "hah arra, kau sudah bangunkan? kalau begitu, N HYUNG! LEO HYUNG SUDAH BANGUN! JADI AKU BOLEH MEMAKAN SARAPAN PAGI KU NE?" teriak ken.

"ne!" suara N yang terdengar samar dari dalam kamar mereka itu membuat ken tersenyum puas.

Leo yang tak menghiraukan keberadaan ken sejak tadi mendudukan dirinya di sofa. mengusap kasar wajahnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri. Ken yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu sarapannya langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan saat hyung tertuanya itu mengijinkannya. Dan posisi leo yang baru melangkah dari sofa ruang tengah di tambah ken yang akan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan yang berlawanan arah dengan leo itu sama dengan leo yang kehilangan keseimbangannya karena -dengan tak sengaja tubuhnya di tubruk oleh ken dan terjatuh kembali ke sofa dengan tubuh yang secara reflek mendorong tubuh ken yang berada di depannya. Hingga posisi mereka kini adalah-

"Kyaa! hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!"

bertindihan. Dengan leo yang berada di atas tubuh ken yang terbaring -atau mungkin terjatuh di atas sofa.

Leo mengerjap-mengjapkan matanya. Menatap wajah ken yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Namja itu menatapnya aneh sekaligus bingung. Ia memperhatikan wajah ken yang berada kurang dari 7cm di hadapannya itu. Ekspresi wajah leo datar -seperti biasa, Namun tatapan matanya menajam. Ken yang di tatap seperti itu oleh sang hyung dengan jarak wajah yang sedekat itu hanya bisa diam.

"Ken hyung~ apa kau melihat handuku? kau memakainya kemarin, hyung! aku ingin mandi se- IGE MWOYA?!" ucapan hongbin yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka itu terpotong oleh pekikannya sediri saat melihat dua hyung yang berstatus sebagai main vocal di groupnya itu berdekatan dengan posisi yang tidak boleh di lihat oleh anak di bawah umur.

"hongbin ah ada apa?"

"binnie, ada apa?!"

Mendengar pekikan hongbin dan member lain yang juga menanggapi pekikan hongbin, sontak ken mendorong leo yang berada di atasnya hingga namja itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"akh~" leo sedikit meringis sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya.

"Omo! mianhae leo hyung! aku tak sengaja!" ken menatap leo khawatir sambil menundukan sedikit kepalanya, meminta maaf pada leo. Ia juga mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk membantu leo berdiri. Dan tidak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh leo. namja itu malah bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ken dan hongbin yang masih terdiam disana. Pergi begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"aishh apa yang telah aku lakukan!" rutuk ken.

"h-hyung, kau dan leo hyung-"

"Aniya! hongbin ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat! tadi leo hyung terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja mendorongku!" tukas ken cepat.

"keundae, kau-"

"katakan pada member lain kau tidak melihat apa-apa!"

"mwo?"

"katakan!"

"Ne! aku tidak melihat apa-apa! hyung aku tidak melihat apa-apa!" ujarnya berteriak sambil menutup kedua matanya dan berjalan keluar ruang tengah.

"aishh, hampir saja~" ken menghela napasnya.

'Leo hyung, neo jinjja!' rutuk ken dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo membuka lemari bajunya. Ia melihat-lihat beberapa sweater yang mungkin akan di kenakannya hari ini sambil terus mengusap-usapkan handuk kecil pada rambut basahnya setelah mandi tadi. Pilihannya jatuh pada sweater berbahan wol yang di rajut dengan warna hijau gelap dan putih. Ia mengenakan sweater itu pada tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah cermin berukuran sedang di sudut kamar. Ia menyisir dan sedikit menata rambut hitamnya di sana. Membuat style rambutnya itu terlihat cocok untuknya. Walaupun menurut ku, semua style rambut yang pernah di cobanya itu terlihat pantas-pantas saja dengan wajah tampannya. Leo membiarkan poni rambutnya terjuntai begitu saja. namun ia sedikit meyampingkannya. Ia sudah sering menggunakan style rambut ini. Saat syuting pembuatan MV G.R.8.U dan Only You misalnya.

Namja itu melangkah keluar kamar dan menemukan ravi yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Lalu berjalan ke dapur, melihat ken dan N yang sedang mencari sesuatu di sana.

"Hyung, kita kehabisan margarin!" ujar ken sambil menunjukan toples margarin mereka yang sudah tak berisi itu.

"Kita juga belum mencuci oven ini ken ah~" N menghela napasnya melihat pemanggang kue mereka yang terlihat sangat kotor itu. Wajar saja, kesibukan vixx akhir-akhir ini membuat mereka jarang mempunyai waktu untuk membersihkan barang-barang di dorm.

Leo menatap kedua orang yang sepertinya belum sadar dengan keberadaanya itu diam. "hyung~" panggilnya pelan namun membuat ken dan N menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"ohh, leo ah? ada apa?" N tersenyum tipis.

"aku akan pergi menemui eomma sekarang" ujar leo.

"ah, begitu~" N mengangguk pelan "Kalau begitu hati-hati leo ah! titipkan salam member vixx lainnya pada jung ahjumma ne~" lanjutnya.

"Ne" Leo melangkah pergi.

"Ah hyung, apa leo hyung akan pergi keluar? kenapa tidak sekalian membeli bahan-bahan kue saja?" ujar ken cepat yang membuat leo menghentikan langkahnya kembali.

"aku tidak mau" katanya datar.

N menatap leo sambil tersenyum manis. "aniyo~ bukan kau leo ah~ maksud ken, ia yang akan pergi membeli bahan-bahan kue~ namun ia sekalian keluar bersamamu!" N membela leo, seperti biasa.

Ken mendelikan matanya. "mwoya?! aku tidak mau berbelanja dengan leo hyung!" tukasnya.

"aishh siapa yang memintamu untuk berbelanja dengan leo? kau akan berbelanja sendiri! kau hanya akan berangkat kesana bersamanya! ia ingin menemui eommanya!" jelas N.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi belanja hyung?" Ken menatap N yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sedikit malas juga rasanya jika ia harus pergi berbelanja di hari santainya ini.

"tidak bisa, aku harus membersihkan peralatan-peralatan untuk membuat kue ini ken ah!"

"aishh arraso~" ken mengangguk pelan. "leo hyung, kita pergi naik apa?"

Leo diam, lalu melangkah keluar dapur.

"Yah! hyung tunggu aku! aishh!" ken berlari keluar dapur menyusul leo. mencoba sabar dengan sikap silent hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kem menatap lagi selembar kertas yang dibawanya. kertas itu berisi bahan-bahan yang harus di belinya di supermarket nanti. N yang mencatat daftar barang-barang itu tadi.

Merasa bosan, ken melirik namja di sampingnya. Pandangan namja itu tetap datar dan lurus kedepan, tak terusik dengan tatapan yang ken berikan. Ia tampak menikmati musik yang di dengarnya dari headsetnya itu.

"hahh~" ken menghela napasnya. Berjalan dengan leo memang seperti berjalan dengan hantu. Ken seperti sedang berjalan sendiri. walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk membuat beberapa bahan obrolan dengan leo, namja itu tetap tidak menanggapinya. Ya, seperti biasanya saja. Bagi ken, tidak masalah jika ia di acuhkan leo di dorm. toh masih ada member lainnya yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Sedangkan kali ini, ia hanya berdua dengan leo. jadi jika dia berceloteh tentang apapun kepada leo, ia akan di anggap orang gila. Karena leo tak menanggapi semua ucapannya dan - mungkin tak menganggapnya ada di sampingnya. Leo memakai headset, tentu saja. Tapi ken tau jika leo sedang tidak mendengarkan lagu apa-apa.

"aku duluan"

'ah, akhirnya leo hyung berbicara juga!' ken tersenyum senang. di tatapnya leo yang juga sedang menatapnya datar.

"caffe yang akan kau datangi itu yang mana hyung?" ken mencoba memulai obrolan dengan leo. Ia sedikit tersenyum menatap leo. Sepertinya belum sadar dengan kata-kata leo tadi.

"di sini"

"eh? mwo? kau duluan hyung?"

Leo menatap ken dengan tatapan -menurutmu?- lalu pergi begitu saja memasuki caffe bertemakan warna biru di depan ken itu.

'Bluelights caffe'

"aishh baru saja dia bicara, sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja!" kesal ken. Ia menatap leo yang sudah berjalan memasuki caffe itu, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke supermarket. seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeonghaseyo~"

Suara saapan pelayan itu langsung terdengar saat leo berjalan memasuki bluelights caffe tersebut. Leo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeling caffe bernuansa biru itu.

'meja no 06 dekat sebuah jendela kaca'

Ia ingat betul ucapan eommanya semalam. Leo mengambil ponsel pada saku celananya, melihat jam pada tampilan awal poselnya. pukul 11.10 am. Seharusnya eommanya sudah ada di sini sejak tadi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya jauh lagi ke dalam caffe, berusaha mencari meja no 06 sekaligus keberadaan eommanya tersebut. Meja-meja caffe yang lumayan banyak itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukan meja yang dimaksud eommanya. Namun tak lama, leo menemukannya. Seperti kata eommanya, meja itu berada didekat sebuah jendela kaca. Tapi leo tak menyangka jika meja itu berada di sudut ruangan. Meja itu masih terlihat kosong, belum ada yang menempati dua kursi di depannya. Leo melangkah mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

'mungkin eomma datang terlambat' pikirnya.

Leo mulai mengambil sebuah headset dari saku celananya dan memakaikan benda tersebut pada kedua telingganya. Ia menyambungkan ujung headset tersebut pada lubang di sisi ponselnya dan mulai menyetel sebuah lagu di ponselnya.

'Brian - Let this die'

Leo menolehkan pandandangannya ke jendela kaca di sampingnya. Menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana. Mulutnya ikut bernyanyi pelan mendengar lagu yang sedang di putar di playlist ponselnya itu. menggumamkan lirik-lirik lagu yang di hapalnya. Tanpa sadar jika seseorang kini mendekat ke arahnya.

"annyeong, Taekwon ssi?"

Merasa nama aslinya di panggil, leo menoleh. Dahinya berkerut melihat seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan dress pink pucat selutut yang dikenakannya itu tersenyum manis pada leo.

"nuguseo?" tanya leo.

"joneun park yoonhee imnida~ eommamu memintaku untuk datang ke caffe ini dan menemuimu" jelas gadis itu, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Leo terdiam. Ia tahu maksud eommanya. Beliau ingin memperkenalkan leo dengan gadis pilihannya. Sudah terlalu sering eommanya seperti ini.

Namja itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap park yoonhee, gadis di hadapannya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, dari semua yeoja yang pernah eommanya pilihkan untuknya, yoonhee yang paling mendekati tipe idealnya. Ya, sepertinya leo sudah tertarik dengan gadis itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya tadi. Memang, ekspresinya tidak menunjukan perasaan apa-apa. Hanya datar seperti biasanya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" ujar yoonhee pelan sambil menunjuk kursi dihadapan leo.

"ne" baru kali ini rasanya, leo menanggapi pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti tadi dengan sebuah kata. Biasanya ia hanya menggunakan anggukan atau gelengan kepalanya saja untuk menjawabnya. ah benar, ia bersikap berbeda si hadapan orang yang 'menarik' perhatiannya.

"gomawo~" yoonhee tersenyum manis. "eommamu sudah menceritakan beberapa hal tentang dirimu~ katanya kau suka dengan binatang dan anak-anak, benar?"

"ah ne benar, aku memang suka dengan anak-anak dan binatang~ mereka terlihat menggemaskan!" satu.. dua.. tiga.. ah, sudah berapa kata yang leo ucapkan tadi? mungkin jika orang di hadapannya ini adalah member vixx, mereka pasti sudah bersyukur pada tuhan karena leo sudah berubah. Sudah mau menanggapi kalimat-kalimat mereka yang menerut leo tidak penting itu.

Leo membalas kalimat gadis bernama yoonhee itu. Bahkan ia juga sembat melengkungkan sebuah senyum di bibir tipisnya. Sangat kentara sekali jika ia tertarik dengan yoonhee.

"oh, jinjja? aku juga menyukai anak-anak!" ujar yoonhe semangat.

Leo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Sepertinya ia akan lebih banyak tersenyum hari ini.

Jika di lihat dapi penampilannya, Yoonhee memang terlihat sederhana, namun sangat terkesan dewasa. Wajah dan sikap yoonhee juga menunjukan jika ia bukan gadis biasa. Ia terlihat seperti gadis berotak dan beretika tinggi. Seperti gadis ideal leo selama ini.

"apa kau masih kuliah?" leo memulai pertanyaannya pada yoonhee. Kejadian yang tak seperti biasanya.

"um? ne~ aku ada di tingkat terakhir jurusan biologi~"

"ah, kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter?" Leo ah, jika semalam kau salah makan sesuatu hingga membuatmu seperti ini, aku harap kau memakan makanan yang salah itu seterusnya.

"Ne~" gadis itu tersenyum manis, lagi. "Taekwon-ssi, aku sempat terkejut saat pertama melihatmu tadi. Kau lebih tampan dari fotomu yang jung ahjumma tunjukan padaku beberapa hari lalu~" ujar yoonhee jujur, dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Leo tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian yang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya itu. "kamsahamnida" gumamnya.

Yoonhee hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan leo. Tak lama gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan beberapa makanan. Begitupun juga leo. Mereka berdua tampak akrab membicarakan hal-hal kecil di sekitar mereka sembari menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang. Sesekali leo tertawa menanggapi ucapan yoonhee, ataupun sebaliknya. Sepertinya sosok taekwon yang berada di dorm berbeda dengan sosok taekwon yang berada di hadapan yoonhee saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tertarik padaku?" gumam yoonhee di tengah makan siang mereka.

Leo menghentikan kegiatannya memotong beef steak yang tersaji dihadapannya itu. Pertanyaan singkat yoonhee itu membuat leo melunturkan senyumnya yang sudah terpatri di bibirnya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Gadis itu hanya mengucapkan 4 kata, namun mampu membuat leo terdiam cukup lama. Ia tahu ini terlalu cepat, ia bahkan belum mengetahui latar belakang ataupun keluarga gadis dihadapannya salahkah ia jika ia bilang ia sudah mulai tertarik pada gadis itu?

Leo menatap yoonhee dalam. "sepertinya.. begitu" ujarnya santai.

Yoonhee tersenyum puas mendengarnnya. Ia menatap leo yang kini menundukan kepalanya, menatap beef steaknya itu.

"begitu ya?" gumamnya. "Tapi kau tahu, mendapatkan ku itu tidak mudah! aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan sembarang pria!"

Leo kembali terdiam mendengar kata-kata yoonhee yang terdengar angkuh namun tidak di telinganya itu. Gadis itu sedang memberinya tantangan. Ia tahu itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ingin bersamamu?" Leo menatap yoonhee tajam.

Yoonhee tersenyum senang. "entahlah, mungkin dengan mengetahui hal-hal yang menjadi kebiasaanku dan kesukaanku misalnya?"

"kesukaanmu?"

"umm~"

"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu!"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cari tahu mulai sekarang?" yoonhee mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisue yang di bawanya. Gadis itu menatap leo dalam sambil sedikit mengerlingkan matanya. Ia mengambil tas kecil di pangkuannya lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih makan siangnya taekwon-ssi~ aku harap kita bisa lebih dekat setelah ini" ujar yoonhee sambil berlalu dari hadapan leo. Dan baru kali ini leo hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi ucapan yoonhee. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yoonhee beberapa detik lalu.

'mencari tahu kesukaan dan kebiasaannya?'

"Hahh~"

Leo menghela napasnya. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja. Padahal ia baru memakan setengah dari beef steaknya itu. Namja itu terdiam memikirkan hal yang akan di lakukannya nanti. Haruskah ia menjadi stalker yoonhee untuk mengetahui segala tentang yoonhee setelah ini? tidak. leo benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia memang sedang tertarik dengan gadis itu. Tapi ia tak yakin jika harus melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk mendapatkan yoonhee. Namja itu menumpukan dahinya pada kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ken terdiam menatap pemandangan didepannya. Matanya yang melebar dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang idiot. Ia sama sekali tak mengerjapkan matanya sejak melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya itu. Leo, hyung tertuanya setelah N itu sedang memakan makan siangnya bersama seorang gadis yang ia yakin bukan jung ahjumma itu. Sumpah, selama ia mengenal leo, ia belum pernah melihat leo tersenyum selama itu. Bahkan jika di perhatikan, durasi senyum leo jika sedang bersama member vixx lainnya itu tak melebihi 5 detik. Itupun tak terlihat karena leo selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya saat tersenyum. Niatnya untuk menjemput leo dan pulang bersama namja itu sepertinya tidak sia-sia. Ia mempunyai sebuah gosip baru yang akan diumbarnya di dorm saat ia pulang nanti.

Semua gerak-gerik dan percakapan yang terjadi antara leo dan gadis di hadapan hyungnya tak pernah luput dari perhatian ken. Sampai gadis itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari caffe itu pun ken tetap memperhatikan leo. Hyungnya itu terlihat menjadi leo yang biasa lagi ketika gadis tadi pergi. Leo memasang ekspresi datarnya lagi.

Ken terkesikap saat leo bangkit dari mejanya itu. Leo terlihat berjalan menuju kasir, mungkin membayar makan siangnya tadi. Lalu melangkah keluar caffe. Dengat cepat, ken mengambil beberapa kresek barang-barang belanjaan di sampingnya itu. Ia berlari kecil menyusul leo.

"hyung! hyung! leo hyung!" teriaknya.

Leo menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, menatap orang yang memanggil nama panggungnya tadi tanpa berhenti melangkah.

'Ken' gumamnya dalam hati.

"hosh.. hosh.." ken mengatur napasnya setelah berlari kecil tadi. Leo yang terus berjalan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti sebentar untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya itu.

"kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu hyung?" ken memulai obrolan yang ingin ia lakukan sejak ia berangkat dengan leo tadi.

"..." diam, leo tetap diam. tak menanggapi ken.

"keundae, tadi aku tak melihat kau keluar caffe itu bersama eommamu hyung?"

"..."

Ken terdiam sejenak. Berusaha memikirkan bahan obrolan yang akan menarik perhatian leo. "Umm, apa kau tertarik dengan yeoja dengan dress pink tadi hyung?"

SET

Leo berhenti melangkah. ia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ken tadi.

'ah, akhirnya~'

'apa... dia melihat semuanya?'

"kau.." leo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap ken datar. "-bagaimana kau tahu?" lanjutnya.

Ken menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian tadi"

"sudah berapa lama kau melihatnya?"

"entahlah~" ken kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan seperti yang tidak pernah ken duga sebelumnya, leo mengikuti langkahnya. Namja itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan ken.

"mungkin sekitar 45 menit, sejak pelayan itu mengantarkan makan siangmu dan nona itu~" ken menoleh kesamping menatap leo. Ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut pada wajah datar itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin member lain tau" leo mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan ken di belakangnya.

Ken menatap punggung leo dengan bingung. "Hyung, wae?" Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha berjalan sejajar dengan leo.

"aku tidak ingin" jawab leo tanpa menatap ken.

"Wae? hyung, kami juga sahabatmu kan? N hyung bilang kita adalah keluarga!" ken sedikit menaikan suaranya. Sedikit merasa tersinggung juga dengan kata-kata leo.

"..."

"Hyung, apa alasanmu?"

leo menghela napasnya. Ia menatap ken yang menatapnya bertanya-tanya. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin member lain mengetahui hal ini. Gadis yang kau lihat itu, dia bukan yeoja chinguku. kami bahkan baru bertemu hari ini. Jika kami sudah bersama, aku akan memberitahukannya pada hakyeon hyung!" jelas leo panjang. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ken terdiam memikirkan kata-kata leo tadi. Ia tahu ia sudah salah paham dengan hyungnya itu. "Mianhae~ aku tidak tahu hyung!" gumamnya pelan.

"Hm" leo hanya membalasnya singkat.

"Keundae, tetang pertanyaanku yang pertama tadi, aku benarkan?" Ken menatap leo sambil sedikit tersenyum menggodanya.

"mwo?" leo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau.. tertarik dengan nona itu, iya kan?" Ken menaikan kedua alisnya naik-turun. Membuat ekpressi wajah menggoda namun terlihat konyol.

"..." Leo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Berusaha mengabaikan ken yang mulai mengganggunya itu.

"Hyung~ aku benar kan?"

"..."

"Aishh hyung mengaku sajalah~ kau tertarik dengan nona dress pink itu kan?"

"..."

"Aihh, leo hyungku ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sepertinya~"

"..."

"ck, hyung jika kau tertarik-"

"Ne, aku tertarik dengannya. wae?"

Hening sejenak. ken menatap leo diam, otaknya berusaha mencerna kata-kata namja itu.

"Tapi dia bilang tak semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya. aku harus mengetahui semua hal tentangnya dulu. mungkin dengan menjadi stalkernya?" Leo mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Matanya sedikit menyipit oleh sinar matahari siang itu. Ia memang jarang bercerita sepanjang itu selain dengan N. Namun karena ken sudah mengetahui perihal dirinya dan park yoonhee tadi, ia pikir tak apa jika ia bercerita dengan ken. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, leo sendiri yang memulai curahan hatinya tanpa harus ditanya oleh orang lain terlebih dulu.

Ken bersorak dalam hati. Leo hyungnya sudah tak se-cuek dulu. Ia menemukan sisi lain dari seorang jung taekwon hari ini. "ne, kau bisa menjadi stalkernya hyung! jika ada waktu luang, mungkin kau bisa mengikuti nona dress pink itu diam-diam" saran ken.

"namanya park yoonhee"

"ahh, ne~"

"aku tak begitu yakin dengan saranmu. aku belum pernah melakukan itu.. sebelumnya" keo menatap ken. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang cukup dalam.

Bibir ken melengkungkan senyum manisnya. "aku bisa membantumu untuk itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaa~~ akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga aigoo, gimana? gimana? ceritanya flat ya?:( uuuu~ ini ff vixx pertama author. Akhir-akhir ini lagi suka nonton vixx diary, jadi kena virus keo deh couple ini menurut author, unik! 2 orang yang sifatnya itu berbeda jauh bisa jadi pairing couple kayak gitu btw, ini ff YAOI ya, walaupun ada tuh yeoja OC pengganggu, tapi nantinya leo tetep sama ken kok^^ next atau delete aja nih? give your review yaa~~ don't be silent readers please?:) thankyou for read my fanfic^^


	2. Chapter 2

YOU

tittle: you

main cast : Jung taekwoon, Lee jaehwan

other cast : vixx members

pairing: Keo / taehwan

Genre: romance, a little comedy

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, typo(ss), OC, flat story-_-

Note : this is my first keo ff. i'm sorry if you don't like my story:( I'm trying my best.

summary:

"jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"-Leo

"jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"-Ken

-You-

chapter 2

Author POV

08.25 pm

Walau vixx baru debut beberapa tahun lalu, namun popularitas mereka sebagai seorang idol bisa di bilang sudah sangat bersinar. Mereka sudah menggelar fanmeet di beberapa negara. Bahkan mereka juga sudah mengadakan showcase di banyak negara termasuk amerika. Tak heran jika sekarang para starlights sudah bertebaran di mana-mana.

Setelah kemarin comeback dengan album baru berjudul 'eternity', malam ini vixx baru menyelesaikan jadwal harian terakhir mereka di KBS SUKIRA. Setelah melakukan siaran radio bersama DJ ryeowook -yang sudah akrab mereka panggil hyung- selama beberapa jam itu, kini vixx masih dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm. Walau sudah melakukan banyak schedule hari ini, namun sepertinya rasa kantuk dan lelah enggan menyerang mereka. Bahkan saat ini, sang leader N tengah berpose di depan kamera ponselnya sambil menjulurkan benda itu kedepan, agar hongbin dan hyuk yang berada di belakangnya bisa ikut berselca bersamanya. Lalu di sampingnya, ada jaehwan yang sedang berselancar di sosial media dengan ponselnya. Entah media sosial apa yang sedang ia buka. Namun sepertinya itu twitter. Tidak seperti N yang langsung mengupload selca ataupun perasaannya lewat tweet, jaehwan lebih suka untuk membaca mention dari fansnya satu per satu tanpa ada niat untuk membalas ataupun membuat tweet baru untuk mereka. Pantas jika tweet terakhirnya sudah di posting sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Di sebelah jaehwan, ada leo yang -seperti biasa, hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset di kedua telinganya. Di belakang, ada 3 dongsaengdeul line -ravi, hyuk, dan hongbin. Jika di jelaskan posisi di dalam mobil mereka saat ini, di depan ada manager hyung yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, lalu di bagian tengah ada N, jaehwan dan leo, dan di belakang ada ravi, hyuk dan hongbin. Ya, seperti biasanya saja.

Tapi posisi itu tak lama, karena saat manager hyung mereka menepikan mobil untuk membeli sesuatu di sebuah toko, N pindah ke kursi depan untuk menemani sang manager hyung. Sehingga kini, di kursi tengah hanya ada jaehwan dan leo yang sama-sama menatap jalanan luar dengan ponsel di tangan mereka. Bedanya, ken tidak mendengarkan musik seperti leo.

Ken menghembuskan nafasnya ke jendela mobil hingga kaca itu di penuhi oleh embun nafasnya, lalu menggambar rovix di sana, dengan tulisan 'vixx' dan 'starlight' di sekitarnya. Untuk urusan menggambar, jangan pernah ragukan keahlian ken. Walau hanya menggambar di embun jendela seperti ini, gambar ken tetap saja sempurna. Bakat alami, memang.

Setelah bosan dengan kegiatan menggambarnya, ken menghapus hasil 'karya singkatnya' itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi mobil. Ia sedikit menyesali keputusan hakyeon untuk pindah ke kursi depan. Padahal jarak dorm mereka sudah tak terlalu jauh lagi. Saat hakyeon masih duduk di sampingnya tadi, ken tidak terlalu merasa sepi. N masih mengajaknya bicara, kadang juga bercanda. Tidak seperti namja di sampingnya. Ken, orang yang paling berisik di vixx, duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang sangat jarang bicara di vixx. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa bosan? Ken juga ingin seperti N yang sedang mengobrol dengan manager hyung di depan ataupun ravi yang sedang bermain sebuah game bersama hongbin dan hyuk di belakang. Namun sepertinya harapan itu harus di buangnya jauh-jauh mengingat siapa orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Leo..

Ken menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke jendela, menatap orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Benar kata orang, seoul memang kota yang tidak pernah sepi. Bahkan saat malam hari seperti ini. Masih sangat banyak orang yang beraktifitas di luar sana. Ada yang sedang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil bergandengan tangan dengan pasangan mereka, berbelanja di super market, makan malam di kedai-kedai kecil pinggir jalan, ataupun makan malam di restoran yang cukup mewah. Memikirkan itu, perhatian ken tertuju pada sebuah restoran dengan cat orange di seberang jalan itu. Restoran itu cukup ramai. Pintu dan jendela restoran itu terbuat dari kaca, jadi ken dapat memperhatikan dalamnya. Dan mobi mereka yang berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah itu membantunya untuk melihat lebih jelas isi restoran itu. Sepertinya restoran itu termasuk restoran berkelas, mengingat dekorasi dalam restoran itu yang sangat 'wow'. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian ken. Perhatian namja kelahiran 1992 itu tertuju pada beberapa orang yeoja yang duduk di dekat jendela kaca. Yeoja-yeoja itu cantik, memang. tapi bukan itu juga yang menjadi perhatian ken. Salah seorang yeoja di sana, yeoja yang berada paling dekat jendela dan mengenakan hotpants putih dengan atasan sweater berwarna biru muda itu lah yang menarik perhatiannya. Ken merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana. Wajah yeoja itu seperti familiar untuknya.

Ken memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu intens. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitan sebahu itu.. ah! sepertinya ken ingat sesuatu sekarang. kalau tidak salah, nama yeoja itu kan.. park.. park.. ah, park yoonhee! dan kalau tidak salah lagi, yeoja itu kan yeoja yang.. yang.. yang leo hyung sukai!

'eh? mwo?!'

ken membulatkan matanya begitu ia sadar dengan apa yang di pikirkannya. Park yoonhee, yeoja yang sudah tidak pernah di sebut-sebut lagi oleh leo sejak namja itu bertemu dengannya di cafe satu bulan lalu, sekarang berada di restoran sana.

'ini berita bagus untuk leo hyung!' pikir ken. Ia buru-buru melihat nama restoran bercat orange itu saat mobilnya sudah berjalan lagi.

'Mr. seafood'

"nama macam apa itu" gumam ken pelan.

Ken berbalik, menatap leo yang masih melihat ke luar jendela itu. Ia mengguncang bahu leo pelan.

"hyung~"

"..." Leo tidak menjawab.

"hyung! leo hyung!"

"..."

"Yah hyung, aku punya informasi penting untuk mu!" Ken menggeser duduknya. Mendekatkan dirinya pada leo.

"..." Leo masih enggan menjawab. Sekedar menoleh pun leo tak melakukannya.

"haish!" ken mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada leo. Lalu berbisik di telinga namja itu. "hyung, aku melihat park yoonhee" bisiknya.

Leo memang sedang memasangkan headset pada kedua telinganya. Namun bisikan ken pada telinganya, tetap saja ia bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dengan jelas. Dan saat ken menyebut nama park yoonhee, sontak leo menoleh kan kepalanya menatap ken.

DEG

Ken yang sedang tersenyum menang saat leo langsung menanggapi kata-katanya terpaku saat leo menoleh dan menatap matanya langsung. Jangan lupakan wajah ken yang berada di dekat telinga leo karena membisikan kata-kata tadi. Sehingga ketika leo menoleh, wajah namja itu langsung tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Dan jika saja hidung mereka tidak mancung, mungkin kedua benda itu tidak akan bersentuhan seperti saat ini. Ken melunturkan senyumnya perlahan. Ditatap leo tajam dengan jarak yang setipis ini membuat jantungnya tidak berdetak normal. Darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Ia menyesali keputusannya untuk berbisik pada leo tadi jika begini jadinya.

CKITT

SET

Kedua tangan ken yang berada di sisi tubuh leo untuk menopang badannya tertekuk saat sang manager hyung mengerem mobil mereka secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh ken terhuyung kedepan, dahinya sempat berbenturan dengan kaca jendela sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh menimpa leo dengan dagu yang berada di pundak leo. Leo terpojok sekarang. Dan ken yang tiba-tiba terdorong kedepan menimpa tubuhnya itu membuat leo reflek melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ken. Mereka berdua terjebak dalam posisi itu lama- sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Omo! leo hyung! ken hyung!"

SET

BRAKK

"akhh appo~" ken meringis, punggung dan kepala belakangnya terbentur kaca dan pintu mobil saat leo tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Salahkan ravi yang tiba-tiba berbicara dan menyadarkan leo tentang posisinya dengan ken hingga membuat namja itu sontak mendorong ken. Dan salahkan juga tenaga leo yang bisa di bilang tidak pelan saat mendorong ken sehingga namja itu harus berbenturan dengan jendela dan pintu di belakangannya.

"ken hyung gwaenchana?" kali ini sanghyuk yang berbicara.

"Yah hyung, kenapa kau mendorong ken hyung sampai begitu eoh?" leo menatap ravi sebentar lalu kembali memasang headsetnya yang tadi sempat terlepas dan menatap jalanan luar lagi tanpa mempedulikan ucapan rapper vixx itu.

"aish!" ravi mengacak rambut biru mudanya pelan. "ken hyung?" ravi menatap ken yang masih mengusap kepala belakangnya pelan.

"Ne?" gumam ken pelan.

"Ken hyung gwaenchana?" hyuk menatap ken khawatir.

Ken tersenyum tipis. "gwaenchana! kau pikir hanya dengan benturan seperti tadi akan membuat kepala ku pecah eoh?" ujar ken mencoba membuat suasana ceria lagi. Kalau masalah ini, ken ahlinya.

"Hahaha aniya hyung!" hyuk tertawa kecil.

"Yah maknae, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ken hyung! mau selingkuh dariku eoh?" sambung hongbin bercanda.

"ani~" hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "aku hanya mengkhawatirkan otaknya, hyung! jika kepala ken hyung terus terbentur seperti itu, bisa-bisa otaknya tidak akan berfungsi lagi nanti! hahaha~"

"Berarti otak ken hyung akan konslet!" ravi menimpali.

"Yah! Yah! kalian pikir otakku itu seperti lampu hah?" sahut ken.

"Hahaha!" hyuk tertawa sambil memukul pelan hongbin di sebelahnya. Sedangkan hongbin seperti biasa, tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong N hyung sedang apa? kenapa tidak terdengar suaranya?" ravi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"mungkin dia tidur!" balas hongbin asal.

"Tidak asyik sekali!" ujar hyuk.

"umm~" gumam ken setuju.

"Yang asyik itu, melihat wajahku yang tampan!" kata ravi percaya diri sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Jika wajah ravi hyung sudah termasuk kriteria wajah tampan, kalau begitu wajah hongbin hyung pasti termasuk kriteria wajah sempurna!" ujar hyuk semangat.

Mendengar itu, hongbin segera memeluk hyuk di sampingnya erat. "Yaa! maknae kau memang yang terbaik!" ujarnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hyuk dalam pelukannya.

"Haish kalian itu!" ken menatap malas dua maknaenya yang sedang berpelukan itu.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah cepat! aku akan menjemput kalian pukul 10.00 am besok! kalian ada jadwal di salah satu acara show kan?" ujar manager hyung saat vixx baru saja keluar dari mobil mereka.

"Kau tidak tidur di dorm hyung?" N mengucek matanya pelan. Ia masih mengantuk setelah di bangunkan paksa manager hyung ketika sampai tadi.

"Ani~" jawab manager hyung cepat. "kka, kalian masuklah! annyeong~" lanjut manager hyung sambil kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ne hyung~ annyeong!" ujar para member kompak.

"Ayo cepat masuk hyung~ aku sudah mengantuk!" hyuk menarik tangan hongbin untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya hongbin saja yang mengikutinya, karena ravi, N, leo dan ken juga kini berjalan di belakang hyuk.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar dorm mereka lemas sambil sesekali menguap ataupun mengucek mata mereka karena mengantuk. Padahal mereka masih segar-segar saja saat di mobil tadi. Mungkin pengecualian untuk leo. Namja itu masih belum terlihat mengantuk saat ini.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu dorm, hyuk langsung menekan kunci pin mereka dan segera masuk. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Namun saat ken hendak masuk, leo menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh setelah sebelumnya kembali menutup pintu dorm.

"Yah! hyung, wae? kenapa menarik ku seperti ini eoh? aku mengantuk!" protes ken sambil menarik-narik tangannya yang di genggam leo.

"Diamlah" ujar leo datar sambil tetap menarik ken keluar dari gedung tempat dorm mereka berada itu.

"Hyung aku lelah~"

"..."

"Hyung~ sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Yah hyung!" Ken melepaskan paksa tangannya yang tadi di genggam leo. Mereka sudah berada di luar gedung sekarang. "waegeurae?" ken menatap leo.

leo menghela napasnya pelan. "kau melihat park yoonhee kan?" tanyanya langsung.

"mwo?"

"eodi?"

"..." Ken terdiam. berusaha mencerna pertanyaan-pertanyaan leo.

Jadi hyungnya ini menariknya keluar hanya untuk bertanya hal itu? apa itu terlalu penting sehingga leo menariknya keluar dan bertanya di sini? Apa ia terlalu takut jika member lain mendengarnya jika ia bertanya di dorm? Lagi pula ken yakin kalau sekarang para member sudah terlelap tanpa menyadari bahwa ia dan leo belum berada disana.

"kau melihat park yoonhee kan?" Leo mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Ne~ tadi aku melihaatnya saat-"

"Antarkan aku kesana" potong leo sambil menarik tangan ken lagi.

"Yah! hyung apa yang kau lakukan?! aish" ken mencoba berhenti namun gagal karena leo terus menarik tangannya. Mau tak mau ken ikut melangkah saat leo menariknya begitu.

.

.

.

Leo dan ken berhenti di sebuah halte bus. Setelah ken memberi tahu tempat ia melihat park yoonhee tadi, leo menariknya ke halte bus terdekat. Ken sudah menebak jika leo akan pergi ke tempat yeoja itu berada. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika dirinya juga terlibat di sini.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menarikku? tidak bisakah kau pergi sendiri?" ken menatap leo yang sedang memakaikan masker hitam pada wajahnya, hingga masker itu menutupi mulutnya sekarang.

"kau bilang akan membantuku" jawab leo datar.

"mwo?" gumam ken pelan. pikirannya melayang, berusaha mengingat-ingat kata-katanya pada leo satu bulan lalu. ia ingat, saat itu ia bilang kalau ia akan membantu leo ketika namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi 'stalker' park yoonhee untuk mendapatkannya. Ia tahu saat itu maksudnya baik untuk membantu leo, tapi sekarang ia menyesali kata-katanya itu. Ayolah, maksud ken akan membantu leo disini bukan berarti ia akan membantu leo malam-malam begini. pukul 09.30 pm memang belum terlalu malam untuk namja dewasa seperti mereka. Tapi mengingat rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerang jaehwan, mana mau ia pergi di saat seperti ini.

"Hyung, keundae..." Ken tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka dan leo langsung masuk kedalamnya.

"hyung..." rengek ken sambil tetap mengikuti leo yang berjalan ke tempat duduk pojok paling belakang dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"hyung.. aku lelah.." ujar ken sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping leo. Beruntung bus itu hanya di tumpangi oleh 6 orang -termasuk ken dan leo. jadi tidak banyak yang akan terganggu oleh suara-suara rengekan ken itu. Jika sudah larut malam, orang-orang di seoul memang cenderung akan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi mereka jika berpergian.

"hyung.. mungkin tadi aku salah lihat.. mungkin saja itu bukan park yoonhee.." ken mencoba untuk membujuk leo. Walaupun ia tahu, kecil kemungkinannya jika namja itu mau menurut padanya. Mengingat sifat leo yang sedikit keras kepala.

"diamlah" ujar leo datar sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap ke luar jendela bus.

"ck!" ken berdecak pelan mendengarnya.

"..."

"hyung.. aku ingin tidur.." gumam ken dengan mata setengah terpejam. sepertinya ia sangat mengantuk.

"terserah kau lah" balas leo. Setelah itu, tak terdengar suara sahutan ataupun balasan dari ken. sepertinya namja itu sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Merasa tak nyaman, leo melepaskan masker hitam yang tadi di pakainya. Mereka sedang berada di dalam bus yang hanya berisi 6 orang yang terlihat mengantuk -kecuali supir bus itu-, jadi leo tidak khawatir akan ada yang mengenalinya sekarang. Leo menyimpan masker itu ke dalam saku celananya lalu menoleh, menatap ken yang terpejam sambil menyendarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi mereka yang keras itu. Sesekali ken terbangun jika kepalanya terbentur sandaran kursi karena bus tiba-tiba berhenti ataupun melaju dengan cepat. Melihat itu, leo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Menyebalkan seperti itu, ken adalah orang yang membuat leo sering tersenyum. Entah karena tingkah konyolnya ataupun karena perhatian kecilnya pada leo. Walaupun tak jarang, ken juga yang menjadi 'korban' pukulan tangan leo.

Merasa tak tega dengan posisi ken yang cukup menyiksa -walaupun ken sendiri tak memperdulikannya- itu, leo mengambil kepala ken dan menyandarkannya pada bahunya. Ia membawa ken dalam rangkulannya agar namja itu tak terjatuh jika bus berhenti atau melaju secara tiba-tiba lagi. Merasakan itu, ken mengeliat pelan. Mencoba mencari posisi nyaman pada bahu leo. Ia menggeser posisinya mendekat pada leo, hingga kini kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang leo. Sedangkan leo hanya memperhatikannya diam. Seperti tak terganggu dengan posisi ken. Ia malah meletakan tangannya di pinggang namja itu, bermaksud merengkuhnya.

"umm permisi..." Leo mendongak, menatap seorang namja -yang mungkin seusianya sedang membawa dua minuman kaleng di hadapannya.

Tapi namja itu malah terlihat kaget saat leo mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, kau jung leo kan? member vixx itu?" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar.

Leo hanya tersenyun tipis sambil mengangguk. "ya benar"

"Begini leo-ssi, aku punya dua minuman kaleng, temanku memberikannya padaku tadi.. sebenarnya ini terlalu banyak untukku. jadi, jika kau mau kau bisa mengambil satu miliku.. ku lihat kau sudah mulai mengantuk, minuman ini bisa membuatmu agar tetap terjaga. jika kau juga mengantuk, siapa yang akan menjaga -eumm pacarmu itu.. iya kan?" ujar namja itu panjang sambil menunjuk ken. Mungkin posisi wajah ken yang kini berada di perpotongan leher leo membuat namja di hadapan leo itu tidak mengenalinya.

Leo terdiam sebentar. "dia.. bukan pacarku" gumamnya sambil menatap ken.

namja itu menatap leo tak enak."ah, begitu?" gumamnya "sayang sekali.. padahal kalian terlihat sangat serasi.."lanjutnya "tapi walaupun begitu.. kau tetap bisa mengambil minuman ini" ia menyerahkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada leo.

Leo menerima minuman itu dengan ragu-ragu. "kamsahamnida.."

"Ah ne.." namja itu tersenyum tipis. "kalau begitu aku duluan, halte pemberhentian bus ku disini.."

"ne silahkan.."

"Annyeong~" ujar namja itu sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar bus.

"Ne" gumam leo pelan.

Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berlarian di sekitar orang tua mereka. Kemudian leo melirik minuman kaleng yang ia genggam. Minuman itu sejenis kopi. Sedikit aneh memang, mengapa orang tadi memberikan minuman itu padanya. Mengingat mereka tak saling mengenal. Mungkin namja itu mengenal leo, ia adalah salah satu bintang idol korea sekarang, wajar saja jika namja itu langsung mengenalinya, namun yang menjadi masalah, leo sama sekali tidak mengenal namja tadi. Bertemu dengannya saja, leo pikir ia tidak pernah. Tapi tak apa lah, toh ia juga sedang membutuhkan minuman sejenis kopi itu.

"eunghh~" Leo menoleh. Menatap ken yang mengeliat pelan dalam rengkuhannya. Namja itu terlihat nyaman disana. Entah ia menyadari atau tidak dengan posisinya saat ini. Biarlah, toh leo juga sedang tidak ingin mempedulikan hal itu.

.

.

.

Leo POV

"Jaehwan.." ku goyangkan pelan tubuh jaehwan, bermaksud membangunkannya. Sudah setengah jam ia tertidur dalam perjalanan dan itu membuat tubuhku kram karena terus menjadi sandarannya saat tidur.

"Lee jaehwan bangunlah.." ujarku lagi. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di restoran itu dan namja ini belum juga bangun. Huh, bagaimana ia bisa tidur senyenyak ini dalam keadaan begini?

"Ken!"

"eumh~" ia mengeliat pelan. ah, akhirnya..

"ken, bangun.." ujarku datar.

"sebentar lagi hyung.." gumamnya pelan. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Bangun atau kupatahkan lehermu"

"ne aku bangun!"

SET

DUAK

"aduhh~" ken meringis memegangi kepalanya.

Sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya datar. satu.. dua.. tiga.. ah, entah sudah yang keberapa kali kepalanya terbentur karena kecerobohannya sendiri hari ini. Saat ingin sarapan pagi, saat di backstage music bank, saat sedang mengobrol dengan ryeowook hyung, saat di mobil tadi.. mungkin jika kepalanya serapuh cangkang telur, ku pastikan anak itu sudah tidak mempunyai kepala lagi sekarang.

"appo~ kenapa kau membangunkanku tiba-tiba sih hyung?" Ia masih mengusap atas kepalanya yang terbentur langit-langit bus itu. Salahkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri setelah mendengar ancamanku tentang mematahkan-leher-ken sehingga kepalanya terbentur langit-langit bus di atasnya. Itu salahnya kan? bukan salahku.

Aku menatap ken sekilas. "sudah hampir sampai"

Ken hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu kembali duduk di sampingku. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam bus yang kini hanya berisikan aku, ken dan supir bus itu.

"kenapa sepi sekali hyung?" ujar ken sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya mengangkat tangan kananku dan menunjukan arloji hitam yang melingkar disana pada ken. Bermaksud memberitahunya jam berapa sekarang hingga dia dapat menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Tapi kulihat dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil melihat arlojiku bingung.

"eung, itu... arloji barumu hyung? mengapa kau menunjukannya padaku?" tanyanya polos.

Astaga, apa benturan langit-langit bus tadi telah mengubah otak ken hingga bekerja selambat ini?

"jam" kataku singkat.

"Ne? jadi benar itu arloji barumu ya? wah~" ujarnya semangat. Sok semangat menurutku.

Aku mendesah pelan. "lupakan" kataku datar sambil kembali menatap jalanan luar. Setelah itu kami sama-sama terdiam. Mungkin ken memang benar-benar mengantuk atau kehabisan kata-kata dan bahan obrolan denganku hingga namja itu hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Dari mana aku tahu? bayangan tubuhnya itu sangat jelas di gambarkan oleh jendela di sampingku ini. Jadi jangan tanya masalah itu lagi, arra?

"hyung, kita sampai" Aku menoleh, menatap ken yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menatapku. "Restorannya ada di depan sana~" Sambungnya sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran bercat orange di seberang jalan.

Aku bangkit dari kursi ku dan berjalan mengikuti ken di depanku. Ia terlihat memberikan beberapa won pada supir bus lalu melangkah keluar.

Kami berada di trotoar sekarang. Dan ken mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu ke kiri, memastikan keadaan jalan cukup aman untuk kami menyeberang. Rambu-rambu penyebrangan di depan sana terlihat rusak jadi mau tak mau kami harus turun tangan sendiri dalam menyeberang kali ini. Setelah memastikan keadaan jalan cukup sepi, kami menyeberang. Kemudian melanjutkan langkah kami menuju restoran bercat orange di depan sana. Aku Melirik ken, namja itu terlihat biasa saja. Terlihat santai dan tidak banyak bicara. Tidak seperti biasanya, memang. Tapi itu cukup membuatku tidak merasa terganggu. Meskipun sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan sikap 'diam'nya, mengingat ken adalah orang yang paling-teramat-sangat hyperaktive dan talkative. Sudahlah, toh diamnya ken juga menguntungkanku..

Aku menatap restoran bercat orange itu dengan tatapan yang.. entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Seperti senang dan bahagia, namun juga takut dan khawatir. Dan ketika kami sudah berada kurang dari satu meter di depan restoran itu, dalam hati aku masih bertanya-tanya..

Apakah park yoonhee masih disana?

.

.

Author POV

Ken menutup mulutnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia menguap lagi. Matanya sudah sangat berair sekarang. Padahal saat turun dari bus tadi, rasa kantuknya sudah hilang. Ken rasa, ia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? bilang pada leo pun percuma, paling-paling namja itu tidak akan meresponnya, -dan jika ken sedang beruntung, mungkin leo akan menoleh padanya.

Sungguh, menjadi stalker park yoonhee adalah hal paling membosankan kedua -setelah pergi berdua dengan leo menurut ken. Hal ini sangat meleset jauh dari yang ken bayangkan saat pertama kali berfikir ia mau membantu leo menjadi stalker park yoonhee. Bayangan tentang alat-alat penyamaran, kamera, jaket dan kacamata hitam serta berjalan mengikuti park yoonhee dengan tenang namun was-was itu hilang begitu saja mengingat keadaannya saat ini. Mereka sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik park yoonhee, memang. Beruntung, yeoja itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya, jadi ken dan leo tidak perlu repot untuk mencari yeoja itu. Tapi.. yah, setidaknya bisakah mereka masuk ke restoran tersebut, memesan sesuatu dan menghabiskannya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik park yoonhee? bukannya berdiri di dekat semak-semak di depan restoran sambil memperhatikan park yoonhee! Leo memang sangat tidak 'berbakat' untuk menjadi seorang stalker. Kira-kira begitulah yang ken pikirkan saat ini.

Bukankah ini terlihat kekanakan, memperhatikan sang gadis yang kita sukai di sana dari balik semak belukar? jika leo adalah namja dewasa di tahun 70-an, mungkin ia pantas melakukan hal tersebut.

"hyung.. kakiku mulai terasa gatal, bisakah kita masuk kedalam saja?"

leo menoleh pada ken -untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah mereka sampai di tempat itu satu jam lalu. "diamlah" katanya pelan.

Ken mendengus kesal. "Hyung ayolah~" ken menggoyangkan lengan leo pelan.

"..."

"hyung kita masuk ke dalam ne?"

"..."

"ah, atau kita pulang saja?"

"..."

"Hyung kalau N hyung tahu kita tidak ada di dorm, dia akan marah hyung!"

"..."

"Taekwoon hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung tidak bisa kah kita masuk ke restoran itu saja? kau bisa melihat nona itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat hyung!"

"..."

"aish leo hyung! baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku ak-"

SET

Leo menghempaskan sebelah tangan ken yang sedang menggoyangkan lengan kirinya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan restoran bercat orange itu. Sedangkan ken masih menatap leo bingung.

"Yah hyung! eodiga?" teriak ken.

"..."

"aish apa yang salah dengan -MWO?!" ken membulatkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dimana beberapa orang namja berpakaian jas hitam datang, memeluk, bahkan mencium park yoonhee dan teman-temannya dengan bebasnya di dalam sana. Sekali lagi, beberapa orang namja. Anak balita pun tahu kata 'beberapa' itu bermakna lebih dari satu. Dan park yoonhee membiarkan namja-namja itu mencium bibirnya? ah bahkan jika mereka kakak ataupun saudaranya sekalipun. Mengapa yeoja itu melakukannya?

"haish dasar yeoja malam!" maki ken sambil berlalu mengejar leo.

.

.

"Leo hyung!" seru ken.

Leo menoleh, menatap ken yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya, lalu kembali menatap bintang-bintang di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung? ku kira kau akan langsung menuju dorm?" ujar ken sambil berjalan menuju leo yang sedang terduduk di kursi kayu di depan sebuah pohon besar.

"menurutmu?" tanya leo pelan.

"aku.. tidak tahu hehe" jawab ken sambil tertawa. kecil.

"..."

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku sebentar" gumam leo

"ah.. begitu" ken menangguk mengerti. Namja itu melirik tempat kosong di sebelah leo lalu mendudukannya dirinya di sana.

"hhh~" leo menghela napas pelan.

"..."

"..."

"aku.. -aku khawatir tentang perasaanmu sekarang hyung.." gumam ken. Ia melirik leo -yang masih menatap bintang di atas mereka sebentar lalu menatap lurus sebuah taman bermain di depannya.

"kau juga melihatnya.. kan?"

"umm" gumam ken sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Leo menyapu surai blonde miliknya sambil menghela napas pelan. "kupikir dia yeoja yang benar"

"kau tahu sendiri kan hyung, bagaimana yeoja malam seoul berinteraksi dengan para pria?"

"um"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"tadinya aku sempat berharap park yoonhee sudah tidak ada di restoran itu"

Ken menoleh cepat. "mwo? yah kau ini bagaimana hyung! kau sendiri yang memintaku mengantarmu ke restoran itu, tapi kau berharap yeoja itu sudah tidak disana?!" ken menaikan nada bicaranya. Sungguh, jalan pikiran leo memang sangat aneh. Padahal dia bukan seorang 'AB' kan?'

Sedangkan leo malah berdecak pelan. "otakmu itu memang tidak pernah berpikir panjang ya" ejeknya.

"mwo?"

"kau tahu, jika saja park yoonhee sudah tidak ada di sana, setidaknya aku bisa bersyukur bahwa dia bukan yeoja malam" jelas leo.

Ken berpikir sebentar. "umm kau benar juga hyung~ apalagi pria-pria berjas tadi? kau lihat apa yang mereka lakukan kan?" Tanya ken.

Leo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap terlihat datar dan tenang. Walaupun ken tahu hyungnya ini tengah dilanda perasaan tak suka atau mungkin.. cemburu? Tapi leo bukan tipe pria yang suka menunjukan ekspresi suasana hatinya pada orang lain.

"lalu.. apakah kau masih akan tetap menjadi stalkernya lagi hyung?" tanya ken hati-hati.

"..."

"hyung?"

"aku tidak tahu, otakku menolak untuk tetap melakukannya namun hatiku malah menginginkan sebaliknya" gumam leo.

"jadi kau masih menyukainya ya hyung?" tanya ken lagi.

"sepertinya... ya"

"begitu.." ken mengangguk mengerti.

"masih sekedar menyukainya"

"huh?" ken menatap leo tidak mengerti.

leo balas menatap ken. "aku masih hanya sekedar menyukainya saja" leo mengulangi kata-katanya.

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hyung"

leo menghela napasnya pelan. "aku tahu aku sudah tertarik dan menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu yoonhee, tapi aku masih sekedar menyukainya saja. kau tahu, dia cantik, anggun, sopan dan berpendidikan. dan aku menyukai semua itu. walaupun kejadian tadi telah membuka sifatnya yang tidak kusukai.. namun entahlah, aku tetap menyukainya hingga sekarang. Tapi aku tak tahu aku menyukainya seperti apa, apakah hanya sekedar kagum saja atau aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, aku tidak tahu.." ujar leo panjang.

Ken terperangah. Bukan, bukan karena isi curahan hati leo yang cukup panjang itu. Tapi karena sisi lain seorang jung taekwoon yang sekarang muncul lagi. Dan sepertinya ken harus membiasakan dirinya dengan sisi lain seorang jung taekwoon dalam masalah ini.

"umm lalu, kau ingin tetap menjadi stalker park yoonhee untuk mengetahui perasaanmu begitu?"

Leo menangguk samar. "ne.."

Melihat leo yang kini menundukan kepalanya menatap rumput di bawahnya lesu, ken jadi terkekeh kecil. "hahaha aku tidak pernah melihat mu seperti ini hyung!"

"tidak ada yang lucu" ujar leo datar.

"haha itu menurutmu hyung! kau tahu? kita adalah seorang idol yang biasa di ikuti sesaeng fans kemana pun kita pergi. dan kini, kita justru bersikap seperti sesaeng fans dari nona itu haha" jelas ken.

"lalu?"

Ken menghentikan tawanya. "ish, tidak seru sekali bercanda denganmu hyung!" kesalnya. Tunggu, apa kau lupa kalau tidak ada kata 'bercanda' dalam kamus seorang jung leo sekarang, ken?

Leo melirik arloji hitamnya.

11.30 pm

"ken, kau mau kembali ke restoran itu bersama ku atau pulang ke dorm?" tanya leo cepat.

"mwo? kau akan kembali kesana lagi hyung?" ken menatap leo tidak percaya.

"sudah kubilang aku akan tetap memperhatikan'nya' kan?" Yah, leo memang tipe orang yang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah.

"tapi besok pagi kita ada jadwal hyung!"

"lalu?" haish ken lupa jika leo biasa tidur larut malam dan bangun sebelum pukul 06.30 am setiap hari.

"..."

"jadi kau ingin pulang ke dorm saja?"

"kau mengusirku hyung?"

"secara halus, iya"

"ish menyebalkan!"

"..."

"..."

"kau benar ingin kembali ke dorm?"

"sendirian di larut malam begini? tidak terima kasih" entah sadar atau tidak, ken memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Sedangkan leo hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sungguh ken adalah orang yang beruntung karena sering melihat dan membuat leo tersenyum. Leo yang tidak tersenyum saja sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang, apalagi jika namja itu sering tersenyum? ku pastikan para starlight akan banjir darah/?

"jadi, kau ikut aku?"

"begitu lah.." gumam ken.

"geurae.. tapi aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengeluh nanti"

"yah, mana bisa begitu?"

"mau ikut tidak?"

"aish arrasso~ tapi kita harus kembali ke dorm sebelum pukul 02.00 am ne?"

"aku tidak berjanji" ujar leo sambil berdiri.

"Yah hyung!" kesal ken yang hanya di balas tatapan datar oleh leo.

"cepatlah!"

"aniya! berjanji dulu kita akan pulang sebelum pukul 02.00 am!"

" aish kau berisik sekali!"

"aku tidak peduli!"

"ck, diamlah"

"aku akan diam setelah kau berjanji padaku!"

Leo menatap ken tajam. lalu dengan cepat merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada ken yang masih terduduk di kursi kayu. Sedangkan ken masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia balas menatap leo yang masih menatap tajam padanya. Dan tanpa ken sadari, warna merah mulai memenuhi rona wajahnya.

"h-hyung ap-"

"sekali lagi bibirmu berbicara, kucium kau" gumam leo pelan sambil kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, melangkah kembali ke restoran tadi dan meninggalkan ken di sana.

BLUSH

Sungguh, sepertinya wajahnya sangat menyukai warna merah sekarang.

"M-mwo?! Yah apa maksudmu bicara begitu hyung!" ujar ken sambil berdiri dan menatap leo yang tetap berjalan memunggunginya.

"..."

"Y-yah hyung tunggu aku!" ken berlari kecil.

"..."

"Hyung bercandamu tadi... benar-benar tidak lucu!" ucap ken sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan leo.

"kau pikir aku bercanda?" leo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yah! hyung mana bisa begitu!"

"..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa bercanda dengan benar hyung!"

"..."

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"..."

"Aish, tak bisakah kau-"

"Kau benar-benar ingin kucium ya?"

"Yah hyung!" teriak ken masih wajah merah padam. Entah karena kesal atau malu karena pertanyaan leo tadi.

Leo tertawa kecil. "diamlah~" ujarnya kemudian.

Sedangkan ken hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. "tidak seru!" ujarnya.

"..."

"tidak lucu!"

"..."

"kau benar-benar tidak asyik!"

"..."

"Iya iya aku diam!" ujar ken cepat saat leo memandang tajam kearahnya seolah mengingatkannya tentang hukuman konyol -menurut ken- leo jika ken tidak bisa diam tadi.

Leo hanya tersenyum menang mendengarnya. Lalu kembali berjalan menuju restoran Mr. seafood tadi dan memperhatikan park yoonhee lagi. Dengan ken di sampingnya, tentu saja. Walau ia harus menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah ken yang -menurut leo kini benar-benar terlihat sangat konyol. Tapi, yah setidaknya ia sudah terbebas dari keluhan-keluhan ken yang sangat banyak itu. Sedikit senang bisa berjalan dengan tenang tanpa suara-suara berisik ken walaupun suara-suara hentakan kaki -karena kesal namja itu masih terdengar dengan jelas di telinga leo. Dan malam itu, mereka terus mengikuti park yoonhee tanpa sadar jika mereka juga sedang diikuti.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Balasan review di chap kemarin:

OhSooYeol : hehe author juga suka pake banget sama keo ^^ tentang Ocnya yg gausah lama-lama.. umm author pikir-pikir dulu deh;p haha makasih udh review, review lagi yaa

Jameela: hehe iya ini udah lanjut.. review lagi yaa ^^

Sndlhkyn: navi dan hyukbinnya author usahain di chap-chap selanjutnya yaa ^^ makasih udh review, review lagi yaa..

ChaaChulie247: ne ini udah lanjut ^^ di tunggu reviewnya lagi yaa..

4HyunBam: hehe iya tenang aja, author Cuma nulis ff yaoi kok;) gomawooo~ review lagi yaa..

arinacassiopeia: iya ini udah lanjut review lagi yaa..

Vha: umm neo ya? Author pikir-pikir dulu deh;p otp author soalnya keo hehe._.v makasih udh review, review lagi yaa..

Agustya: makasih udah review iya nanti author perbanyak lagi deh keo momentnya ^^

priskaoctwenty: wah makasih comment dan saranyaaa~~ iya deh nanti saran chingu, author pikirin lagi.. review lagi yaa^^

KeoAddict: hehe ini udah lanjut kok ^^ review lagi yaa

Giestha: makasih makasih review lagi yaa^^

Jung YC: makasih udah review.. hehe kayaknya kalo ga ada penggangu itu ga greget /apaan ini-_-/ gitu hehe, ini udah lanjut kok

Huaaa akhirnya chap 2 nya jadi juga TT TT butuh perjuangan panjang nan sabar untuk membuat ff super duper ga jelas kaya gini /apaan coba-_-/ makasih buat readers yang udah setia nungguin ff ini /emang ada?-_- / maaf author lama banget updatenya, lagi ga ada ide tentang keo serius-_-v apalagi gegara duet leo lyn kemarin.. dan maaf kalo ff ini garing, menyebabkan serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan /lo kira rokok-_-/ btw, ada saran tentang nama restoran/ caffe ga? Kali aja di chap-chap selanjutnya author pake tempat-tempat kayak gituan lagi.. di chap ini kan author pakenya restoran "mr. Seafood" dan sumpah, setiap temen author yg author minta buat ngoreksi ff ini pasti ngakak pas baca tulisan "mr. Seafood" itu-_- inspirasi author buat nama restoran itu dari sebuah restoran di deket tempat les author, nah pas author lagi ngetik bagian nama restoran di ff ini, kebetulan author lagi lewat ntu restoran.. jadi yah terpaksa author pake nama itu-_- sumpah, lagi kgk ada ide lain-_-/curhat ga penting-,-/ dan buat yang udah ngereview di chap satu kemarin, makasih banget /cium satu-satu:*/ buat yg blm sempat, author harap di chap ini kalian mau ngasih sedikit komentar kalian tentang ff ini

Sekarang, mari kita belajar saling menghargai..

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

YOU

Tittle: you

Main cast : Jung taekwoon, Lee jaehwan

Other cast : Vixx members

Pairing: Keo / taehwan

Genre: romance, a little comedy

Rated: T

Waning: YAOI, typo(ss), OC, flat story-_-

Note : this is my first keo ff. i'm sorry if you don't like my story:( I'm trying my best.

Summary:

"Jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"-Leo "Jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"-Ken

-You-

Chapter 3

Author POV

Hyuk menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tak ingin mendengar suara-suara ribut di sekitarnya yang seolah terus berdengung itu. Matanya terpejam erat.

SET

Tiba-tiba hyuk teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari sebuah kursi kecil di sudut kamarnya -dan member vixx lainnya- lalu menuju sebuah meja nakas kecil di dekat sana. Ia membongkar seluruh benda -yang kebanyakan adalah aksesoris para member di dalamnya, berharap menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Hah ketemu!" gumamnya senang saat matanya menangkap sebuah kabel putih panjang dengan kedua gumpalan di cabangnya. Itu headset hyuk, yang di belikan hongbin beberapa bulan lalu.

Dengan segera ia menyambungkan ujung headset putihnya pada lubang di sisi ponselnya. Kemudian hyuk memutar sebuah lagu pada playlist musiknya. Tak lupa, ia juga menaikan volume suaranya. Berharap musik yang ia dengarkan dapan meredam semua keributan yang sedang terjadi di dormnya itu.

"Neomu duryeopgo kkeumjjikhan akmong-

eul kkwosseo~" Bibirnya mulai mengalunkan sebuah lagunya dengan vixx -eternity.

"Niga nareul mak ddeonagasseo yeongwonhi~" Hyuk tetap bernyanyi. Walau nada yang ia nyanyikan tidak terdengar pas dan bagus.

CEKLEK

"Sanghyuk?"

Hyuk mendongak. Menatap hongbin yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar?" tanya hongbin.

Hyuk melepas headset pada kedua telinganya. "Huh?" ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak apa, keluarlah" Hongbin berjalan mendekati hyuk. "-hakyeon hyung sudah tidak semarah tadi.." lanjutnya pelan.

Hyuk mengangguk mengerti. "Ne, aku akan keluar" gumamnya.

Hongbin tersenyum tipis."Nah, kajja!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada hyuk.

"Um!" Sanghyuk menggenggam tangan hongbin dan berjalan mengikuti hongbin menuju ruang tengah.

.

Flashback

SREKK

BRAKK

Hakyeon melemparkan beberapa majalah dan koran baru pada meja tamu di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia menatap membernya satu-persatu. Tepat di depannya ada ravi, lalu hongbin, leo, dan terakhir ken. Hanya ada 4 member di hadapanya karena hyuk sedang berada di kamar tidur mereka. Ia yang menyuruhnya masuk ke sana tadi. N pikir bocah sepolos hyuk tidak harus menjadi korban 'amukannya' sejak setengah jam lalu -dipagi hari ini.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" ujarnya dingin.

"..."

"Ku tanya, apa maksud semua ini?!"

"..."

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU!" Bentak N. Sedangkan member vixx lainnya hanya menundukan kepala mereka -semakin dalam.

"Lee jaehwan!"

"N-ne hyung?" Ken menatap N takut.

"Kau pikir, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"..." Ken menundukan kepalanya -lagi. Ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan N yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Tanya N lagi. Sorot matanya menatap ken tajam. Walau N terlihat ceria dan penyayang. Jika masalahnya sudah sangat serius seperti ini, sudah pasti N akan marah besar.

"..."

"Jawab aku! apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga kau bisa telat bangun seperti ini? Apa kau tahu manager hyung terpaksa harus membatalkan semua jadwal kita hari ini karenamu?!"

"..."

"Apa karena kita sudah terbiasa menjadi bintang tamu di acara talk show tersebut, jadi kita bisa datang seenaknya begitu?"

"..."

"Jawab aku!"

"..."

"M-mianhae~" cicit ken.

"Ya, kau memang seharusnya meminta maaf!" ketus N.

"..."

"Aku tidak mau kau telat bangun lagi!" Seru N. "-apapun alasannya!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ne hyung.." jawab ken.

"..."

"..."

"Dan kau, jung taekwoon!" N beralih menatap leo yang berada tepat di sebelah ken. Namja itu masih tetap menundukan kepalanya diam.

"..."

"Apa maksud semua artikel dalam majalah dan koran-koran itu hah?!"

"..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya padaku?" N mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya. Walau begitu, ia masih terlihat 'menyeramkan' bagi para membernya, sekarang. Yah meskipun sebenarnya N lebih mirip seperti seorang eomma yang memarahi anak-anaknya. Jiwa eomma-nya memang tidak pernah hilang ternyata.

"Aku minta maaf" leo membuka suaranya.

N menghela napasnya kasar. Ia tahu leo adalah member 'kesayangannya', namun jika sudah begini, ia juga harus memarahinya. "Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan tadi malam?" tanya N penuh penekanan.

Mendengar itu, leo bungkam. Sedangkan ken menatap N ragu-ragu. "E-eobso hyung.." jawab ken.

"Ck, kalian masih ingin membohongi ku eoh?"

Ken diam. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya berkata tidak jujur pada N. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Haruskah ia mengatakan pada N kalau semalam ia dan leo diam-diam pergi mengikuti park yoonhee -gadis yang leo sukai hingga larut malam? Tidak. Ken tidak mau lagi membahas masalah yang sebenarnya sangat 'sensitif' untuk boybandnya itu. -Masalah pasangan hidup. Lagipula, leo sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang hal ini sampai leo sendiri yang memberitahunya, _kan_?

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" tanya N lagi.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung.." gumam ken.

N menghela napasnya kasar. "Beri tahu aku yang sejujurnya!"

"A-aku.." ken menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau?"

"Aku dan leo hyung-"

"Aku mengajak ken untuk menemaniku ke sebuah toko, semalam aku ingin membeli sesuatu" potong leo cepat.

Ken menoleh, menatap leo heran. "Hyung, tapi-"

"Tadi malam kalian terlihat sangat mengantuk jadi aku hanya mengajak jaehwan" potong leo lagi.

Ken semakin menatap leo tak mengerti. Sedangkan N hanya menatap leo ragu. "Benar begitu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne" jawab leo pelan.

"Tapi mengapa kalian tidak membeli barang yang kalian butuhkan itu saat kita pulang dari sukira semalam?"

"..." ken diam sambil menatap leo. Memintanya untuk memberi jawaban -palsunya lagi.

"Mengapa kalian membeli barang itu sendiri?" Tanya N penasaran.

"Itu.." ken menggantungkan kalimatnya -sengaja.

"Itu apa?"

"Um itu.. itu.. itu karena-"

"Toko yang menjual barang tersebut tidak di lalui van kita saat pulang dari sukira semalam.." akhirnya jawaban -palsu leo menyelamatkan mereka lagi. Setidaknya mereka bebas dari tatapan curiga hakyeon. Walaupun hal tersebut belum menyelamatkan mereka dari kekesalan hakyeon yang masih ada.

Tuhan, maafkan ken dan leo yang terus berbohong pada hyung mereka ini..

"Geurae.." N menghela napas pelan. "Kalau begitu mengapa kalian berdua bisa berada di sebuah taman dengan posisi seperti itu?" lanjut N sambil menunjuk beberapa foto di majalah dan koran yang tadi ia lempar.

Artikel tentang ken dan leo semalam.

Sialnya, para sesaeng fans yang -tanpa ken dan leo sadari itu mengikutinya semalaman. Memang beruntung, mereka hanya melihat ken dan leo saat mereka berada di taman. Bukan saat mereka sedang memperhatikan yoonhee. Namun salahkan korea selatan yang hampir semua penduduknya mempunyai akses internet yang cepat sehingga para netizen-netizen _ganas_ di luar sana cepat menyebarluaskan berita yang rata-rata berjudul, "Ken dan leo vixx berkencan tengah malam", "Hubungan special dua main vocal vixx", "Leo dan ken vixx tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan", "Dua member vixx tertangkap basah tengah berkencan", dan sebagainya. Jika tidak ingat bahwa mereka -yang menyebarkan berita-berita tersebut adalah fansnya, orang yang selama ini mendukungnya, mungkin ken sudah memukuli kepala mereka satu-persatu.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" tanya N tak sabar. Demi apapun, N sangat kesal sekarang. Jadwal mereka pagi ini terpaksa di batalkan karena ken yang bangun siang, lalu kenyataan bahwa semalam dua membernya pergi tanpa seizinnya dan menimbulkan berita-berita yang terkesan negatif itu semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia dan boybandnya baru debut dua tahun lalu. Vixx masih tergolong boyband muda di industri musik korea. N masih ingin vixx semakin di kenal dunia. N ingin vixx bisa seperti sunbaenya -super junior, bigbang, DBSK, ataupun yang lainnya.

Tapi kini boybandnya justru di cap dengan kata _gay_. Melihat dua membernya berada di sebuah taman pada tengah malam dengan posisi yang seperti itu, sudah pasti netizen akan mengatainya begitu. "Member vixx adalah gay", "aku tak menyangka mereka benar-benar gay", "Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menjadi gay?" dan beberapa komentar negatif lainnya.

Ayolah, hubungan sesama jenis memang sudah termasuk lazim di abad 21 ini. Sudah banyak orang di luar sana yang orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. Namun vixx, -mereka adalah publik figur. Sekelompok entertain. Sekelompok artis. -Yang nama, foto, karya, dan beritanya akan tersebar ke banyak negara. Dan N tidak mau jika hal itu malah akan merugikan mereka. Sebenarnya, N tidak melarang jika sesama membernya terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan serius. Namun tetap saja ia harus menyembunyikannya dari publik bukan?

Tadi pagi, CEO entertaimentnya memang sudah menanyainya tentang masalah ini. Beliau bilang, mereka akan mencari jalan keluar dan membicarakan tentang masalah ini sore nanti. Walau begitu, tetap saja N harus memberi sedikit teguran pada membernya.

"Jung leo!"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku hanya meminta ken untuk menemaniku" jawab leo dengan sedikit gusar. Sedikit kesal karena N terus membahas serius masalah ini. Belum lagi para netizen di luar sana. Memang apa salahnya pergi berdua di tengah malam dengan sesama member _sih_?

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak izin padaku?" Tanya N lagi.

"..." leo terdiam. Terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia jawab sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya N lagi. Sedangkan leo masih bungkam.

Melihat itu, ken segera angkat bicara. "Semalam kalian semua langsung tertidur setelah masuk ke dorm hyung, aku tak mungkin tega untuk membangunkanmu yang tertidur seperti itu.." jawab ken logis.

N terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Arra, kalau memang begitu~" gumamnya pelan. "Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan vixx -terutama kalian berdua.." N menatap leo dan ken bergantian. "Aku akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan sajangnim nanti" lanjutnya.

"Ne hyung" balas ken.

N memejamkan matanya sejenak. "bin-ah, ajak sanghyuk untuk keluar kamar.." pinta N.

Hongbin mengangguk mengerti. "Arraso~" ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju kamar mereka.

"Hakyeon hyung.." N menoleh, menatap ravi yang memanggilnya pelan

"Wae?" tanyanya pada rapper vixx yang baru membuka suaranya itu.

"Jadi hari ini kita free?" tanya ravi memastikan.

N menghela napas pelan. "Ne, hari ini jadwal kita hanya menghadiri talk show dan sebuah acara musik, itupun sudah di batalkan oleh manager hyung kan?"

"Um~" gumam ravi mengerti.

End of flashback

.

"Hyung.." ujar sanghyuk pelan ketika dirinya dan hongbin berpapasan dengan leo di depan kamar.

Leo melirik mereka berdua sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Hongbin menghela napas pelan. Lalu kembali menarik tangan sanghyuk untuk mengikutinya. Baru saja mereka akan melangkah, ken berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka.

"Apa kalian lihat leo hyung?" tanyanya cepat.

"Ne" hongbin mengangguk pelan.

"Eodi?"

"Di kamar, hyung.." Sambung hyuk sambil menatap ken -yang langsung masuk ke kamar mereka- bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mollayo hyung~" Sanghyuk memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Menatap hongbin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, kajja!" hongbin menarik tangan sanghyuk dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

.

Leo menghela napasnya pelan. Sungguh kejadian tadi tidak sesuai dugaannya. Selama ini ia sudah sering keluar hingga tengah malam dengan member lain, tapi tak satupun fans yang memberitakannya seperti itu. Bahkan semalam juga bukan kali pertamanya ia keluar dengan ken. Ia pernah pergi berdua dengan namja itu beberapa kali. Ia juga pernah di pergoki fans sedang berjalan bersama ken beberapa saat lalu. Namun fans tersebut hanya menyapanya dan ken. Tidak memberitakan yang tidak-tidak seperti sekarang.

"Hyung"

Leo menoleh sebentar, menatap ken yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka, lalu kembali memunggunginya.

"..."

"Leo hyung.." Ken berjalan mendekati leo yang berdiri di depan jendela kamar mereka yang cukup besar. Setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"Soal yang tadi.." ken terdiam sebentar. "aku minta maaf" sambungnya.

"..."

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu perihal park yoonhee itu, seharusnya aku memberitahu hakyeon hyung dulu jika akan pergi, seharusnya aku pulang duluan semalam, seharusnya aku-"

"Geumanhae" potong leo pelan.

Ken menatap leo yang kini juga menatapnya. "Um?"

"Berhentilah bicara"

"Tapi kita hampir saja ketahuan, hyung! Kau tahu kan jika saja-"

"Jika kau terus berbicara kita akan benar-benar ketahuan"

Ken terdiam. "Kau benar~"

Leo menghela napasnya pelan. Ia berusaha untuk meredamkan kekesalannya. Walaupun tak terlihat jelas jika ia sedang melakukannya.

Mengapa bisa ada yang mengikutinya semalam? Mengapa berita itu cepat sekali menyebar? Bagaimana jika ia dan ken akan di beritakan yang tidak-tidak nantinya? dan sederet pertanyaan lainnya memenuhi ruang otak leo sekarang.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana hyung?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau"

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau!"

Leo menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Mwoya?"

"Ish, apa kau akan tetap _keluar_ lagi, hyung?" tanya ken pelan.

Leo terdiam. "Tergantung situasinya"

"Mwo? apa kau tidak mendengarkan peringatan N hyung tadi?"

"Aku punya telinga"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin melakukannya?"

"Dia seumurku"

"Tapi tetap saja dia leader!"

"Lalu?"

"Dasar keras kepala!" Cibir ken pelan. Sedangkan leo hanya menatap ken datar.

"Ck" leo hanya berdecak pelan. Namun masih dapat di dengar oleh ken.

"Yang jelas aku tidak mau terlibat kejadian seperti itu lagi hyung, aku tidak mau N hyung marah pada kita lagi nanti"

"..."

"Jadi kalau kau ingin melakukannya lagi, kau harus melakukannya sendirian hyung. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuka rahasia ini pada yang lain" jelas ken.

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Nde?" ken menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"..."

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu hyung?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang menyuruhku untuk menjadi stalker?"

Kedua mata ken membulat. Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Yah, keundae-"

"Siapa yang berjanji akan membantuku dalam hal ini?"

"Aish hyung~"

"Itu kau, kan?" tanya leo santai.

Ken mendesah frustasi. Ia benar-benar merasa serba salah sekarang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ken menyesali niat baiknya untuk membantu leo.

'beep! beep!'

Leo terkesikap saat ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

'1 new message from eomma'

Ia membuka pengunci ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa password di sana. Mulai membaca pesan dari sang eomma yang sangat panjang dan bertele-tele -seperti biasanya- itu.

Setelahnya leo kembali menyimpan ponsel itu ke saku celananya dan menatap ken yang masih berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya bingung. Tapi kemudian leo mengambil sebuah jaket hitam miliknya yang berada di meja nakas dekat ken dan memakainya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, hendak keluar. Sedangkan ken hanya terdiam sambil menatap leo yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya itu.

"Ken"

"Ne?"

"Pukul 3 sore ini. Dekat sebuah toko buku di sekitar sungai han. Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan benar-benar melakukan kalimatku semalam" ujar leo samar namun terdengar jelas di telingga ken.

Namja bermarga lee itu masih terdiam. Mencerna kalimat yang di ucapkan leo tadi.

"Kau dengar?"

Ken mendongak. Menatap leo yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka yang belum terbuka.

"Lee jaehwan, kau-"

"Hyung" potong ken pelan.

"..."

"Hyung... sedang berencana... mengancamku kan?!" Ken menunjuk leo tepat di wajahnya. "Hah, baru saja tadi ku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin menjadi _partner_mu lagi, hyung! haish kau ini"

"Kau bilang, kau tidak mau?"

"Ne! aku bilang begitu tadi!" Ken menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Siapa yang menyetujuinya?"

"Mwo? Yah-"

"Kau pikir aku menyetujuinya?"

"Haish taekwoon hyung!" Ken menatap leo kesal.

Sedangkan yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menunjukan ekspresi datarnya. "Lee jaehwan" panggil leo pelan.

Ken berdecak malas. "Mwoya?"

Leo tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Hingga ken tidak menyadarinya. "Ani" jawabnya pelan sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

.

Ken mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh mini market. Ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang menunjukan pukul 01.15 pm itu.

"Aish dimana bocah itu?!" desisnya pelan saat matanya tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang di carinya.

Ken mulai mengelilingi mini market itu. Mulai dari bagian makanan, hingga ke bagian sabun dan perawatan muka untuk wanita -yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal jika sosok yang ia cari berada disana.

"Yah, lee jaehwan!" Ken menoleh. Tatapannya berubah datar begitu mengetahui sosok yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ya tuhan, syukurlah kau masih mengingat namaku" Ujar ken menyindir sosok tinggi yang mengenakan celana pendek berwarna cream dengan kaos hitam santai di hadapannya itu.

Sosok itu hanya terkekeh. "Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu! Yak, kau tahu jika kau adalah sahabat terbaikku kan?"

"Yeah, dengan pergi ke jepang diam-diam setelah hari kelulusan?"

"Hahaha kau masih kesal karena hal itu rupanya!"

"Siapa yang tidak kesal di tinggal seorang sahabat begitu saja hah?!"

"Aigoo kau itu sensitif sekali ya?"

"Yah Kim Taeyong!" Nada bicara ken meninggi pada sosok yang ia cari tadi. Sosok yang membuatnya berada di mini market ini.

"Arraso~ arraso~" ujar sosok itu -taeyong sambil menarik ken ke meja kaca di pojok mini market. "Nah karena aku tidak tahu harus bertemu denganmu dimana, jadi kita bicara disini saja~" taeyong menarik dua kursi plastik di depan meja kaca itu.

"Tidak bisakah lebih elit sedikit?" tanya ken sambil berdecak malas. Sedangkan taeyong hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oke Oke, jadi sekarang beritahu aku tentang kabarmu" Taeyong memulai obrolannya.

Ken meminum sebotol minuman rasa apel yang tadi disodorkan taeyong. "Aku belum mati"

Taeyong menatap ken malas. Selalu saja seperti ini. Jaehwan, sahabatnya itu memang tidak berubah sama sekali, Pikirnya. "Bagus. Bagaimana dengan boybandmu? Kudengar kau sudah debut ya?"

"Yah, kami sudah debut 2 tahun lalu bodoh!" ken menatap taeyong dengan tatapan kau-kampungan-sekali nya.

"Hey, 3 tahun terakhir ini aku berada di jepang! Terakhir aku mendengar kabarmu, kau masih menjadi seorang trainee"

Ken memutar bola matanya malas. "Arraso, Aku sudah debut bersama vixx sekarang~"

"Ah, jadi nama boybandmu vixx?" Tanya taeyong antusias yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh ken.

"Kami mempunyai 6 member. Aku, hakyeon hyung, taekwoon hyung, hongbin, wonshik, dan sanghyuk" Jelas ken.

"Um~" Taeyong mengangguk mengerti. "Kau sebagai main vocalnya?" Tanya taeyong begitu ingat soal suara ken yang terkenal indah sejak di bangku senior high school dulu.

"Ne~ aku dan taekwoon hyung adalah main vocal di grup kami"

"Aku akan mendownload lagu kalian di internet kalau begitu! Haha aku benar-benar penasaran!" Ken hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bekerja disini sekarang?"

Taeyong menggoyangkan minuman kalengnya pelan. "Ya begitulah~ aku kembali ke korea setelah umma menelpon dan menawariku untuk bekerja di perusaan park ahjussi"

"Jadi kau bekerja di perusaan ahjussi-mu sekarang?"

"Hum~"

"Ah iya, bagaimana kabar umma dan appamu di jepang? lalu park ahjumma juga bagaimana?" Tanya ken cepat. Begitu penasaran tentang kabar orang-orang yang dulu berada di sekitarnya itu. Ken dan taeyong adalah sahabat dekat sejak junior high school. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka sangat dekat dengan keluarga mereka satu sama lain.

"Umma dan appa baik. Park ahjumma juga baik. Bahkan aku tinggal dirumahnya sekarang!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Aku tinggal bersama park ahjumma, park ahjussi dan-"

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

"Ah panggilan masuk, sebentar" Taeyong mengambil ponsel di saku celana pendeknya lalu menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanannya dengan cepat. Sedangkan ken kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Yeobuseo?" Sapa taeyong.

"..."

"Di mini market. Waeyo?"

"..."

"Hum? Benarkah?"

"..."

"Arraso~ beritahu umma-mu aku sedang bersama jaehwan, jadi mungkin akan sedikit lama!"

"..."

"Ne arraso~"

"..."

"Hum~ ku tutup teleponnya~"

Taeyong menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja kaca dan menoleh saat ken bertanya padanya. "Nuguya?"

"Yeodongsaeng-ku. Dia anak tunggal park ahjumma"

"Benarkah? aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini"

"Hum, dia tinggal bersama haraboji-nya di busan dulu. Ia baru pindah kesini tahun lalu"

"Begitu~" Ken mengangguk samar. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

.

Saat ini tepat pukul 3 lebih 20 menit di sore hari.

Itu berarti, sudah 20 menit leo menunggu ken di depan toko buku itu. Leo itu tipe pria yang tidak pernah datang terlambat. Singkatnya, ia adalah seorang yang disiplin. Jadi wajar saja saat jarum jam pada jam tangan hitamnya menunjukan tepat pukul 03.00, ia sudah berdiri disini.

Sedangkan ken, meskipun ia tidak pernah tidak menepati janji, namun ia selalu datang lebih lama dari waktu yang di janjikannya. -Meskipun sebenarnya ken tidak berjanji akan datang kesini untuk menemui leo sebelumnya-. 'Lebih baik datang terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali' selalu menjadi alasannya ketika ia ditanya mengapa ia datang terlambat.

Leo menutup matanya perlahan. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang. Berdiam di depan sebuah toko buku yang berada tepan di depan sungai han memang terlihat membosankan. Namun leo belum merasakan rasa bosan itu sampai saat ini. Ia justru menikmatinya. Suasananya memang ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Bahkan sesekali, mereka -yang merupakan fans leo- menyapa nama panggungnya. Walaupun hanya di jawab oleh anggukan kecil kepalanya.

Leo pikir ia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk berdiam diri disini sambil menikmati keramaian orang berlalu-lalang, terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya dan-

"Hyung!"

-seseorang yang telah merusak suasananya.

Leo menoleh dan menemukan ken yang sedang menunduk -menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut. Mungkin ia lelah karena berlari dari halte bus sampai sini.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat hyung! Aku menemui teman lamaku dulu" jelas ken. "Kau sudah lama disini, hyung?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Menurutmu?" Leo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

Ken tersenyum canggung. "Pasti lumayan lama ya"

"..."

"Baiklah, ada apa hyung memintaku kemari? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya ken langsung.

"Um, sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting"

"Apa itu?"

Leo terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahukan hal ini pada ken atau tidak. Mengingat proses kerja otak ken itu terkadang cepat -namun lebih sering lambat. Memang bukan hal penting. Bukan hal seperti ia yang menjadi buronan polisi atau ia yang terkena penyakit ironis dan mematikan. Hanya tentang-

"Adik sepupuku besok berulang tahun"

Ken sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir leo akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Park Yoon Hee disini. "Um, jadi?"

"Aku harus memberikannya hadiah ulang tahun"

"Terus?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku beli untuknya"

"Begitu" Gumam ken pelan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"..."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku hyung?"

Sepertinya kerja otak ken sedang lambat sekarang.

Leo mendesah pelan. Ia menatap ken yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya. "Pabbo"

"Mwo?"

"Tentu saja aku memintamu memilihkan hadiah untuknya"

"Hah? A-apa?" Ken merasa telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik atau mungkin tuli saat mendengar kalimat leo tadi.

Sungguh, selama beberapa tahun ia mengenal leo, baru baru kali ini rasanya leo mengajaknya pergi bersama. Secara langsung.

Ia memang cukup sering pergi keluar dengan leo. Namun itu hanya karena arah jalan mereka sama ataupun mereka di suruh membeli sesuatu oleh hakyeon -dipaksa. Jika pergi berdua dengan ajakan yang jelas seperti ini, rasanya ini kali pertama untuk ken.

"Kita mulai mencarinya di toko sekitar sini" Leo menyenggol pelan lengan ken, menyuruhnya untuk berjalan mengikuti leo.

"Yah hyung, memang kita akan membelinya dimana?"

"Sekitar sini"

"Apa yang akan kau beli?"

"Terserahmu"

"Um apa ya?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah boneka barbie?"

"Dia namja"

"Ponsel hitam keluaran terbaru?"

"Usianya masih 4 tahun"

"Aish, kalau begitu apa?" Gumam ken pelan.

Leo melihat-lihat beberapa toko kecil di sekitarnya. Ada butik, toko roti, caffe, dan-

"Ketemu"

-sebuah toko mainan.

Leo melangkahkan kakinya ke toko mainan tersebut. Dari etalasenya saja, leo dapat melihat sebuah mainan pesawat terbang berwarna merah yang selalu diceritakan sepupunya itu. Belum lagi beberapa mainan tokoh kartun Tsubasa ozora -yang merupakan anime favorit sepupu kecilnya. Ah, sepertinya leo tidak salah memilih tempat.

Jika saja eommanya tidak mengiriminya sms yang panjangnya leo yakin lebih dari 500 kata itu -leo tidak mungkin berada di tempat ini. Kadang leo bingung dengan eommanya. Padahal beliau hanya memintanya datang ke rumah neneknya untuk membantu menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun sepupu kecilnya, dan menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Namun panjangnya bisa sampai 500 kata. -yang tentu saja hanya di balas leo dengan sebuah kata yang singkat namun cukup meyakinkan.

'Ne'

Baru setengah jalan, leo menghentikan kembali langkahnya. Ia menoleh, merasa seseorang yang seharusnya mengikutinya tidak lagi berada di belakangnya.

"Kemana bocah itu?" Gumamnya pelan. Matanya menelusuri tempat di sekitarnya dan berhenti saat benda sipit itu menangkap sesosok bayangan namja yang sedang berjongkok di depan seorang namja kecil lainnya.

"Menyusahkan saja" Leo memutar bola matanya kesal. Namun kakinya tetap membawa langkahnya menuju kedua objek tersebut.

"Ken!" Namja itu menoleh. Menatap leo seolah mengatakan akhirnya-aku-menemukanmu-hyung walaupun kebenarannya adalah sebaliknya.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Yah hyung seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau kemana saja hah?" Ken menatap leo kesal. Hampir saja ia merasa seperti _lost puppy_ sebelum ia bertemu seorang namja kecil yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya tadi. Setidaknya ia bersyukur ia tidak terlihat seperti _lost puppy_. Walau ia dan namja kecil yang ditemuinya kini terlihat seperti _lost puppies_. Yah setidaknya berdua lebih baik dari sendirian.

"Aku masuk ke sana" Leo menunjuk sebuah toko mainan kecil bercat biru langit yang tadi hampir dimasukinya.

"Toko mainan?" Ken dan leo menoleh. Menatap sang namja kecil yang -maaf saja, leo bahkan tidak sadar mengenai keberadaanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Lee Minki. Otte? Dia lucu kan?" Ken mengusap rambut namja kecil yang di sebut minki tadi.

"Kau dapat dia dari mana?"

Ken menatap leo malas. Leo bertanya seperti itu seolah minki adalah barang tertinggal yang baru di temukan ken. "Dia terpisah dengan eommanya" Jawab ken santai.

Leo mengernyitkan dahinya. Beberapa sudut siku-siku tidak sempurna tercetak disana. "Dia terlalu bahagia untuk seorang yang tersesat" Ujarnya menatap minki yang -sejak ia menyadari keberadaannya tadi- selalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membuat sebuah senyum tipis namun terkesan imut.

"Itu karena aku hafal jalan pulang ke rumah hyung!"

Leo mendesah pelan. Sedangkan ken hanya tertawa canggung. Ternyata hanya dia yang menjadi lost puppy disini.

"Keurae, kalau begitu minki ingin ikut hyung dan teman hyung ke toko mainan itu atau pulang ke rumah?" Ken menyejajarkan tingginya dengan namja kecil itu.

"Um, apa jika aku ikut hyung ke sana, hyung akan membelikanku sebuah mainan?" Tanya minki antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Ken menatap leo ragu. Pasalnya, leo yang mengajaknya kesini, jadi ia tidak bawa uang banyak. Lagipula saat bertemu taeyong -teman lamanya- tadi juga ia tidak membeli apapun dengan uangnya. Jadi masalah ia akan membelikan mainan untuk minki atau tidak jika minki ikut dengannya, itu tergantung pada leo. "Um, hyung?"

"Keurae" Leo merendahkan tubuhnya. Menyamakan tingginya dengan minki, lalu mengusap kepala bocah itu pelan. "Hyung akan membelikan mainan yang kau suka. Otte?" Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis. Sifat selalu-menyayangi-anak-kecil-dan-hewan-peliharaan nya muncul.

"Ne!" Minki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Masuklah ke sana dan pilih satu mainan yang paling kau suka"

"Arra, gomawo eum-"

"Leo"

"Ne, gomawo leo hyung!" Ujar minki cepat kemudian berlari menuju surga anak-anak dengan cat biru itu.

Leo menatap punggung kecil minki yang sedang berlari sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko teraebut.

"Wah, kau sangat baik dengan anak kecil hyung, bahkan kau baru mengenalnya beberapa menit lalu~" Ujar ken sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan leo.

"..."

"Kau pasti akan menjadi appa yang baik nantinya"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

Ken menghela napasnya pelan. Leo mendiamkannya lagi -untuk yang beratus-ratus kalinya dalam hidupnya. Jadi, apa tujuan leo mengajaknya membantu mencarikan hadiah jika ia terus diam seperti itu? Sungguh sikapnya berbeda 180 derajat dibandingkan saat ia bersama minki tadi.

Ken terus berpikir. Ia harus bisa mencari topik yang sangat menarik hingga silent hyungnya itu akan menoleh dan merespon ucapannya.

'Biasanya ia akan ke taman sekitar pukul 04.00 PM lalu pergi ke caffe dengan temannya'

"Nah!" Ken menjentikan jarinya senang ketika otaknya mengingat ucapan taeyong saat di mini market tadi.

'Ini akan menarik perhatian leo hyung!' pikir ken senang.

"Apakah ini sudah sore?"

"..." Belum ada respon. Bahkan leo tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Biasanya dia akan ke taman saat sore hari"

"..."

"Mengapa belum kelihatan juga ya?"

"..."

"Ah apa itu caffe yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama temannya? Bagus juga, Ia punya selera yang cukup tinggi" Ken terus berbicara. Berharap monolognya ini akan menjadi sebuah dialog saat leo meresponnya.

"Rambut bergelombang, cantik, modis, berpendidikan, dan dewasa"

"Ck" Leo berdecak pelan. Ia mulai terganggu dengan suara berisik ken.

"Bisakah aku bertemu lagi dengannya disini? Ah tapi setiap malam juga ia biasa menghabiskan uangnya di kyonsang mall, apa aku harus ke sana juga malam ini?"

"..."

"Tapi jika aku pergi hakyeon hyung akan memarahiku. Besok ada jadwal pagi. Uh, ottokaji? Aku ingin-"

"Ya geumanhae"

Sebelah sudut bibir ken terangkat sedikit. 'got you hyung!'

"Um? Waeyo hyung?" Tanyanya dengan wajah -sok- innocent.

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berisik?"

"Memangnya aku-"

"Ne kau berisik"

Ken memajukan bibirnya -sok- kesal dengan ucapan leo. "Aku hanya bermonolog karena kau tidak membalas ucapanku"

"Kau membicarakan hal yang aneh" Leo menatap ken sekilas.

"Aku membicarakan seorang yeoja!"

Leo menghela napasnya. Yeoja? Yang benar saja. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ani"

"..."

"Tapi mungkin temanku yang menyukainya"

Leo berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh menatap ken yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Teman?"

Ken tersenyum tipis. "Hum"

"Nugu?"

"Temanku? Namanya-"

"Ani, yeoja yang kau bicarakan"

Ken terdiam. Otaknya bepikir haruskah ia memberitahu leo tentang hal yang cukup penting tersebut atau tidak. "Wae? Kau ingin tahu sekali hyung"

"Tidak juga" Leo kembali berjalan.

Ken mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia lupa jika leo tidak mengenal sifat kepo seperti dirinya. "Keurae?"

"Um"

"Arraso, namanya-"

Leo memutar bola matanya malas saat ken sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. 'Sok dramatis!' pikirnya.

"Kau ingin tahu tidak hyung?"

"Hm"

"Namanya-

-Park Yoon Hee"

.

.

.

TBC .

Huah akhirnya selesai juga TT TT maaf banget buat kalian yg nunggu ff yg updatenya bagai siput yang sedang berpuasa ini TT TT beberapa bulan ini author sibuk banget sama tugas, kerja kelompok, osis, sama pr yang jumlahnya sungguh tak terhitung oleh jari /halah lebay/ maaf banget udah buat kalian nunggu lama ff ini-_- chap ini juga author buat sebenernya udah dari taun kemaren /desember 2014 maksudnya/ tapi baru sempat ngepost sekarang. Dan ini balasan review di chap kemarin:

DaeMinJae: chap 3nya apdet lagi nih hehe makasih juga ya udah ngereview chap kemarin.. ff keo emang jarang /pake banget/ terkalahkan oleh Neo/LeoN karena kecentilan emak hakyeon yang kebangetan ke si leo-_-v

ChaaChulie247: Nyium beneran? Tapi kan ken masih polos kaka-_-v wkwk iya ini apdet, tapi lama juga sih hehe maappppp

Divi: okee, ini udah lanjut yaa, gomawooooo

priskaoctwenty: cheonmayo, gomawo juga udah nyempetin review.. ngga kok, ini ff ga akan discontinued, walaupun author apdetnya lama hehe

Hwang Rini: wkwk iya kasian ken, itu sih leo mau sekalian modus sm dia;3 oke, ini dilanjut ya!

Neulra: Uwaaa ken harus sama leo, itu hukumnya wajib /loh-_-/ wkwk author juga suka bagian itu..duh adegan kisseunya ditunggu aja yaa:3 dan yoonhee, sebenernya dia ga cabe bgt sih /yatapikan tetep aja cabe sih-_-/ haha pokoknya begitu deh

.9: gomawoooo, leo emang harus sama ken wkwk oke ini dilanjut

oy: oke makasii, waduh pake sms segala lagi, author ga apa pulsaa TT TT /lagi miskin nih-_-/

jhyun: wkwk sampai apal ya? Udah kaya materi ulangan aja._. maafkanlah keterlambatan update author yamg unyu ini:3 ini apdet yaaa

LUbubbleteaHAN: oke sama-sama, buat adegan navinya, ditunggu aja yaaa

Keo Shipper: Rated M? Wkwk liat nanti aja yaa

green619: wkwk iya okee deh. Diminggatin? Udah kaya sinetron indonesia aja wkwk, ini udah apdet yooo

heyoyo: okee, ini udah dilanjut yaa

Fify HZT Lover: rated m? Author pertimbangin lagi deh /wks gaya bgt lo-_-/ oke ini lanjut yaa

kang hyun soo: ini udah apdet say, tapi maaf banget author belum bisa apdet kilat huhu TT TT

Guest: weh ini udah dilanjut weh wkwk

Reviewnya cukup banyak juga yaa, author seneng banget. Tapi sebenarnya yang liat ff ini udah 2152 loh.. author berharap buat readers lainnya bisa ninggalin komentar kalian juga disini.. maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan TT TT author akan buat yang lebih dichap depan, berdoa aja biar author bisa apdet cepet wkwk. Semakin banyak review kalian, semakin cepet author apdet:3

Oke, akhir kata..

Mari kita belajar saling menghargai,

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

YOU

Tittle: you

Main cast : Jung taekwoon, Lee jaehwan

Other cast : Vixx members

Pairing: Keo / taehwan

Genre: romance, a little comedy

Rated: T

Waning: YAOI, typo(ss), OC, flat story-_-

Note : this is my first keo ff. i'm sorry if you don't like my story:( I'm trying my best.

Summary:

"Jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"-Leo "Jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"-Ken

-You-

Chapter 4

Author POV

_Flashback_

_Taeyong menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja kaca dan menoleh saat ken bertanya padanya. "Nuguya?"_

_"Yeodongsaeng-ku. Dia anak tunggal park ahjumma"_

_"Benarkah? aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini"_

_"Hum, dia tinggal bersama haraboji-nya di busan dulu. Ia baru pindah kesini tahun lalu"_

_"Begitu~" Ken mengangguk samar. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" Tanyanya kemudian._

_"Namanya? Park Yoonhee"_

_Ken terdiam sebentar. Namun sedetik kemudian dahinya mengerut. "Yoonhee?"_

_"Ne. Jika kau main rumahku, akan ku kenalkan padanya nanti" Ujar taeyong semangat._

_"Arra" Jawab ken singkat. Otaknya masih memproses nama yoonhee yang disebut taeyong tadi. Nama park yoonhee memang banyak di korea. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika yoonhee yang taeyong maksud sama dengan yoonhee yang menjadi target leo, kan?_

_"Kau tahu, kalau saja yoonhee bukan sepupuku. Pasti ia sudah menjadi istriku"_

_Ken meringis sambil menatap taeyong geli. "Memangnya ia mau denganmu?"_

_"Ck, tentu saja" Ujar taeyong percaya diri. "Dia sangat cantik, manis, baik, dan berpendidikan" ia mulai membayangkan sosok sepupunya itu. "Namun, ia suka keluar malam"_

_Ken terdiam lagi. Kalimat terakhir taeyong tadi semakin membenarkan dugaannya. "Jinjja?"_

_"Uhm, ia memang seperti itu. Jika kau melihatnya pada malam hari, ia tidak akan terlihat seperti orang berpendidikan."_

_'Ya, sepertinya aku sudah melihatnya' batin ken. "Kau punya fotonya?"_

_"Tentu, kau ingin melihatnya?"_

_"Boleh"_

_Taeyong mengambil ponselnya kemudian menunjukan sebuah foto seorang yeoja pada ken. "Ini diambil saat ia mengunjungiku di jepang"_

_Ken menyipitkan matanya melihat foto seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang tersenyum sambil duduk beralaskan rumput hijau. Dress cokelat muda yang dipadu dengan berapa hijau muda itu menambah kesan natural untuknya. Belum lagi rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang membuat ia tampak semakin bersinar. Gadis cantik itu –memang Yoonhee yang ken lihat di caffe malam itu._

_'Itu memang benar Park Yoonhee' Pikirnya dalam hati._

_"Bagaimana? Ia cantik kan?" Tanya Taeyong bangga._

_Ken menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Ia sudah memiliki namja chingu?" Tanyanya iseng._

_Taeyong terkekeh pelan. "Belum. Wae? kau ingin mengencaninya?"_

_"Aniyo!"_

_"Sebenarnya tidak apa jika itu kau" Taeyong memperhatikan ken dari atas sampai bawah. "Gayamu keren, dan wajahmu juga tidak terlalu buruk jadi-"_

_PLAKK_

_"-aww! Hey itu sakit!" Taeyong mengaduh pelan. Lengan sebelah kirinya menjadi korban kekerasan tangan ken barusan._

_Sedangkan ken hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak terlalu buruk? Hey, wajah ken bahkan tidak ada buruknya sama sekali!_

_"Yoonhee memang belum memiliki status.." Taeyong kembali ke topik dan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tapi ia tidak pernah sendiri" Lanjutnya._

_"Maksudmu?" Ujar ken tidak mengerti._

_"Kau tahu, setiap hari ia selalu pergi bersama seorang namja" Jelas taeyong. "—yang berbeda" Sambungnya._

_"Mwo?"_

_"Yah bisa dibilang, __Y__oonhee hanya mengencani pria saja, tidak sampai membuat sebuah status dengan__ mereka__"_

_Ken mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia langsung teringat leo. Bagaimana jika hyungnya itu juga hanya dibegitukan? Bagaimana jika leo hanya dianggap teman kencan? Ah ken harus memperingatkan leo setelah ini._

_"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"_

_"Kau bicara seolah sepupumu itu adalah barang yang sedang kau tawarkan"_

_Taeyong mengedikan bahunya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu"_

_"Bagaimana dengan kebiasaanya?"_

_"Yah, kau benar-benar tertarik dengannya ya?" Taeyong menatap ken menyelidik._

_"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin tahu saja"_

_"Kebiasaan bagaimana maksudmu?"_

_"Seperti, apa yang biasanya ketika siang, sore atau mugkin malam hari?"_

_Mata taeyong menerawang. Mungkin mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang biasa dilakukan sepupu cantiknya itu tiap harinya. "Setahuku, Yoonhee masih berada di universitasnya pada siang hari, lalu ia akan ke taman saat sore harinya"_

_"Ke taman? Untuk apa?"_

_"Haish kau ini kepo sekali ya"_

_"Sudah cepat beritahu saja" Ken berdecak pelan._

_"Mungkin berkumpul dengan teman kampusnya di caffe, mungkin juga menemui kencannya. Aku tidak tahu pasti" Jelas taeyong._

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan malam hari?" Tanya ken lagi._

_Taeyong menghela napas sabar menghadapi kekepoan ken yang -menurutnya- melebihi batas normal. "Jika kau pergi ke kyonsang mall ataupun caffe-caffe mewah disekitar sana sekitar pukul 8pm, kau akan menemukan Yoonhee"_

_"Begitu" Ken mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti._

_"Sudah? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" Tanya taeyong malas._

_"Ciri fisiknya?"_

_Taeyong speechless. 'Sabar Kim Taeyong, kau harus sabar' rapalnya dalam hati. "Rambut bergelombang, cantik, modis, berpendidikan, dan dewasa"_

_"Rambut bergelombang, cantik, modis, berpendidikan, dan dewasa, baiklah aku akan mengingatnya" Sahut ken cepat._

.

Dorm, 05.26 PM

Leo menutup matanya perlahan. Menghembuskan napasnya dalam kemudian menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi.

Tampan.

Yah, semua orang tahu parasnya nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Bukannya sombong, namun memang itulah kenyataannya. Lihat saja dirinya –yang meski saat ini hanya mengenakan bathrobe yang belum diikat sepenuhnya. Tetesan air dari rambut basahnya, leher jenjang dan bahu lebarnya, belum lagi dada bidang yang terlihat sedikit dari bathrobe putihnya. Perpaduan yang sempurna. Coba saja jika para fans vixx –yang dipanggil starlight itu melihat leo saat ini. Dipastikan mereka akan mengalami gangguan seperti pandangan mata kosong, hidung mengeluarkan darah –mimisan, atau mungkin mata yang menyerupai _emoticon love_.

Sebenarnya, jika saja leo memiliki sifat seperti ken ataupun hakyeon yang _friendly _dan _easy going_, bisa dipastikan ia sudah lama membuang kata lajang pada statusnya. Sayangnya leo hanya seorang tampan dengan tatapan dingin dan kepribadian tertutup. Ia terlalu diam. Namun menghanyutkan banyak orang dalam pesonanya.

Sebenarnya bukan tentang betapa-tampannya-wajahku yang saat ini leo pikirkan. Namun tentang seorang yeoja yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi topik pembicaraannya dengan ken di perjalanan pulang siang tadi. Sekaligus gadis yang dikenalkan ibunya beberapa bulan lalu.

Apa benar leo menyukainya? Apa benar leo serius dengannya? Apa benar leo ingin memilikinya?

Sebenarnya jika hanya kagum, ia tidak mungkin menyeret ken untuk mengawasi –lebih tepatnya menguntit, namun leo tidak mau mengakuinya- yoonhee seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin-kemarin. Lebih tepatnya ia tertarik dengan gadis itu. Dan salah satu tanda-tanda kita menyukai seseorang dimulai dari hal tersebut bukan?

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung!"

_'Pengganggu'_ rutuk leo dalam hati.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne" Leo mengikat tali bathrobenya lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Objek yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah ken yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku ingin menggunakan kamar mandinya, hyung" Pintanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan singkat leo.

"—Ah hyung tunggu sebentar" Ken yang sudah berada diambang pintu tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya. "Soal hadiah untuk sepupumu itu.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Leo hanya menatapnya diam lalu mengangkat sedikit dagunya, meminta ken untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bisa hyung bantu aku untuk membungkusnya? Um aku agak kerepotan jika sendiri" Ujar ken tak yakin.

"Wae?"

"Ani, hanya saja kita ada latihan vocal sampai pukul 10 dan pukul 11 Hakyeon hyung pasti sudah menyuruh kita tidur. Kurasa, lebih baik jika ada yang membantuku" Jelas ken.

"Geurae, nanti malam" Leo mengangguk pelan. "—di kamarmu"

Ken bergumam setuju.

.

"Kong!" N berkeliling dorm sambil membawa bantal berbentuk jeruk yang baru didapatnya dari fansign beberapa hari lalu. "Yah, kong eodiga?" Kakinya menelusuri dorm mencari seseorang, lalu berhenti tepat didepan ruang belakang –tempat mereka mencuci ataupun menjemur baju jika diluar sedang turun hujan.

Matanya menyipit melihat pemandangan didepannya. Penerangan diruang itu cukup minim, namun ia yakin matanya tak salah lihat. _'A__nak itu sedang apa?__'_ batin N.

"Hyuk?" N memanggil pelan. Sedangkan sosok didepannya hanya menoleh lalu tersenyum imut padanya.

Sungguh pemandangan didepannya sebenarnya sangat konyol dan yaampun-sangat-kurang-kerjaan-sekali bagi N. Tapi jika itu menyangkut Hyuk –aegi imutnya itu, pemandangan tersebut bahkan menjadi sesuatu yang wow-so-freakin'-cute. Walau ia masih _kepo_ dengan jalan pikir maknaenya itu. _Apa yang dilakukannya disana malam-malam begini?_

"Hyung.. belum tidur?" Hyuk memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Um? Belum, hyung belum terlalu ingin tidur" Jawab N diakhiri senyum paksa.

"Ah ne"

"Um.."

"..."

"—err hyuk?"

"Nde?"

N menatap Hyuk ragu. "Sebenarnya hyung ingin tahu –umm, apa yang kau lakukan.." Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "—didepan mesin cuci?"

Kemudian N menahan napas sambil menunggu jawaban –sedangkan Hyuk malah tersenyum lebar. "Hehe eopseo"

"Huh?" N mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Eopseoyo hyung" Ulang hyuk lagi. "Aku hanya melihat bagaimana pakaian-pakaian itu diputar didalam sana. Lalu kemudian akan muncul banyak gelembung dari sabun pencuci, dan ketika gelembung-gelembung itu terbentur pakaian atau bagian mesin cuci didalam sana, maka –bum! mereka akan meledak, hehehe" Hyuk menjelaskan lengkap dengan ekspresi lucu dan gerakan tangannya. N speechless sedangkan senyuman Hyuk makin lebar.

"A-ah begitu" N mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum kecil menanggapi jalan pikiran polos maknaenya itu. Jalan pikirannya masih sesederhana itu namun Hyuk sering mendapat ranking dikelasnya saat junior dan senior high school dulu. _'Daebak!'_ Pikir N.

"Hyung mau lihat? Kemarilah hyung!" Hyuk menepuk karpet disebelahnya yang kosong. Mengisyaratkan N untuk duduk disana.

N menggeleng cepat. "Ani, aniyo~ Hyung ingin mencari kong dulu"

"Hongbin hyung? Ia dan Wonshik hyung masuk ke ruang pakaian setelah mencuci tadi"

"Ah jinjja?"

"Um~"

"Kalau begitu, hyung akan pergi menemui mereka dulu. Lalu setelah itu hyung akan kembali kesini lagi, arraso?" Ujar N lembut sambil mengusap pelan surai hitam kecokelatan Hyuk.

Hyuk hanya mengangguk pelan. "Arra" Gumamnya. N tersenyum lembut lalu melangkah menuju ruang pakaian.

"—ah N hyung"

"Ne?" N menoleh lagi saat Hyuk memanggilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan terlalu lama. Nanti sabun pencucinya habis dan kita tidak bisa melihat gelembungnya lagi" Ujar Hyuk semangat.

N terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil. "Arraso, arraso~ Hyung akan segera kembali ne?" Dan dijawab anggukan kepala Hyuk.

.

"Ya wonshik-ah, bagaimana dengan ini?" Hongbin menunjukan sebuah kaset game. Sedangkan yang ditanya menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Ani, kita sudah bermain itu kemarin sore"

"Ah, keurae" Hongbin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu pilihlah yang kau mau"

Wonshik menatap hongbin tak percaya. "Jinjja?"

Biasanya, member seusianya itu sangat cerewet jika menyangkut game. Mereka akan bertanding kertas-gunting-batu dulu untuk menentukan siapa yang memilih game yang akan mereka mainkan. Walaupun pada akhirnya, hongbin sendiri yang akan menentukan gamenya, dengan alasan wonshik-tidak-bisa-memilih-game-dengan-benar.

"Um, pilihlah" Dan wonshik langsung melompat turun dari ranjang menuju tumpukan kaset game disana. Memilih beberapa kaset game favoritenya.

CEKLEK

" Kong!"

Hongbin menoleh, menatap sang leader yang berdiri diambang pintu. "Ne?"

"Aish, dari tadi aku mencarimu tahu" N berjalan malas ke dalam ruang pakaian dan mendudukan dirinya diranjang –yang biasa ditempati ravi saat malam.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya, hyung?" Wonshik yang sibuk dengan kaset gamenya menatap N bingung.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu"

"Ya hyung, kau masih marah padaku?"

N menatap wonshik kesal. "Menurutmu?"

"Hyung, aku kan sudah mencuci pakaian itu tadi" Wonshik memutar tubuhnya –menghadap N yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Iya, tapi kalau aku tidak menyeretmu kesana, kau tidak akan mungkin melakukannya"

"Hari ini bukan giliranku mencuci pakaian, hyung"

"Tapi kau melewatkan giliranmu dua hari lalu, bodoh"

"Hyung bahkan yang menyuruhku ke supermarket saat itu"

"Tapi kau tidak bilang hari itu kau yang mencuci"

"Hyuk sudah mencucinya bukan?"

"Itu karena kau tidak ada disana"

"Tapi kau bisa menungguku kan? Aku juga pasti akan mencucinya"

"Yah, kau terlalu lama"

"Hyung juga—"

"Aish, geumanhae!" Hongbin angkat bicara. Bosan juga menjadi pendengar setia acara ribut mereka.

N masih menatap wonshik kesal. Sedang yang ditatap malah berjalan mendekati N, lalu duduk disebelah member tertua digrupnya itu. "N hyung, mianhae"

"Aku tidak dengar"

Wonshik meraih tangan N dan menggenggamnya pelan. "Mian"

"..."

"N Hyung~"

"..."

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Wonshik memegang kedua bahu N. "Mianhae"

N terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap wonshik yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Mian?"

"Ne, mianhae"

"Keurae, hyung memaafkanmu" N mengangguk pelan."—tapi jangan melakukannya lagi!"

Wonshik tersenyum kecil. "Yaksok" Gumamnya.

N balas tersenyum manis lalu memeluk tubuh wonsik cepat. Kebiasaannya setelah berbaikan dengan orang lain. Wonshik melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling tubuh N yang lebih kecil sambil menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh sang leader dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung saranghae"

N tersenyum malu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Um, nado~"

"Aku ingin muntah" Hongbin menatap malas orang-orang didepannya itu. _Ew,___ia seperti sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan drama romantis namun menjijikan –menurutnya.

.

_Ibyeol jangmyeoneseon hangsang biga oji_

_Yeoldae urim gihu soge salgo issna~_

_Gin bam oeroumgwa gaeul tto chueogeun_

_Wae neul buteo danyeo museun gongsigiya~_

_Haesbit nuni busin nare ibyeolhaebwassni_

_bi oneun nalboda deo simhae_

_Jageun pyojeongkkaji sumgil suga eopsjanha~_

_Heunhan ibyeolnoraedeullon pyohyeoni_

_andwae_

_Neoreul ilheobeorin nae neukkimeun~_

_Geureonde deureumyeon wae nunmurinalkka~_

"Ne, sempurna!"

"Kamsahamnida" Ken dan Leo membungkukan badan mereka pada pelatih sambil mengatur napas. Latihan vocal selama 4 jam itu memang sangat melelahkan. Resiko keduanya sebagai main vocal.

"Kurasa cukup untuk latihan hari ini. Teruslah latih suara kalian" Pesan pelatih sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ne"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang, annyeong"

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo" Ujar ken dan leo bersamaan. "Hati-hati dijalan hyung, terimakasih untuk waktumu" Tambah ken dan dibalas acungan jempol sang pelatih.

Leo menghela napasnya pelan, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya pada lantai ruang latihan. Keringat terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Leo hyung, kau masih ingin disini?" Ken mendudukan dirinya disamping leo.

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Diamlah"

Ken menatap leo yang masih menutup matanya. Lalu beralih menatap pergelangan tangannya. "Hyung, sudah jam 10.13 PM. Kita harus kembali ke dorm"

"..."

"Hyung, aku belum membungkus hadiah itu"

Leo membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau sudah membeli kertas pembungkusnya?"

"Ne, aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan kotak sebagai tempatnya"

"Kotak?" Leo mengerutkan dahinya bingung sambil menatap ken.

Ken balas menatap leo. "Ne kotak, baju dan action figure tsubasa yang kau beli itu kan bentuknya tidak beraturan hyung, harus dimasukan kedalam kotak dulu" Jelas ken.

"Geurae" Leo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Besok ikutlah ke pesta ulang tahun sepupuku"

"Nde?" Ken menatap leo tak percaya. "Aku ikut kesana?"

"Kau sudah membantuku menyiapkan hadiahnya" Leo mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar boleh ikut kesana?"

"Um"

"Wah, _daebak_!" Seru ken senang. "Jadi kita akan pergi kesana jam berapa hyung?"

"Pukul 10 pagi"

"Geurae, geurae" Ken menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Ah, tapi aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untuk sepupumu, hyung"

"Hadiah yang tadi kita beli, itu hadiah darimu juga"

"Kau benar-benar _daebak_ hyung" Ken menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap leo tak percaya.

Sedangkan leo hanya tersenyum kecil sampai ken tidak menyadarinya. "Kajja, kita kembali ke dorm" Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Ken mengangguk sambil ikut berdiri. "Kita pulang dengan manager hyung?"

Leo menggeleng kecil sambil berjalan keluar ruang latihan. "Ani"

"Wae?"

"Aku memintanya untuk tidak menjemputku"

"Keundae wae?" Ken masih terus bertanya.

"Hanya ingin"

"Hanya ingin?"

"Um"

"Kenapa kau ingin seperti itu?"

"Ck"

"Hyung, kenapa kau ingin seperti itu?"

"..."

"Kau sedang ingin sendiri?"

"..."

"Apa kau ingin pulang naik bus umum?"

"..."

"Leo hyung, kau ingin-"

"Kau memang tidak bisa diam ya"

Ken terdiam sebentar. "Huh?"

"Lupakan"

Leo berjalan keluar gedung entertaimentnya. Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri jalan untuk sampai ke pemberhentian bus yang akan mengantarnya ke dorm. Ia hanya ingin mencari angin malam. Sejak menjadi seorang idol ia sudah jarang pulang menggunakan bus umum lagi. Dan ia sedikit merindukan hal tersebut. Terakhir kali ia naik bus umum –saat mengikuti Yoonhee beberapa hari lalu.

Ken dan Leo berjalan beriringan dalam diam dipinggir trotoar bersama pejalan kaki lainnya –yang sampai sekarang belum mengenali mereka berdua karena masker yang mereka kenakan. Dengan penerangan dari lampu toko-toko pinggir jalan yang masih buka juga beberapa lampu jalanan membuat suasana malam itu tampak begitu ramai. Ah, seoul memang selalu ramai saat malam.

"Hyung" Ken memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm"

"Setelah pesta ulang tahun sepupumu besok.." Ken menatap leo ragu. "—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Leo berhenti, lalu menatap ken bingung. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Ken yang ikut berhenti hanya tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan leo mulai berjalan lagi. "Besok kan tidak ada jadwal, hyung"

"..."

"Apa hyung langsung pulang ke dorm?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani" Ken terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan besok, jika hyung langsung kembali ke dorm, beri tahu N hyung kalau aku akan pulang telat" Jelas ken.

"..."

"Nanti beritahu N hyung ya?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Ken memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Kau kan langsung pulang ke dorm, hyung"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Lalu?" Ken menatap leo bingung.

"..."

"Kau ada acara lagi ya?"

"..."

"Leo hyung"

"..."

"Hyung"

"..."

"Yah, hyung-"

"Ken"

"Ne?"

Leo menghela napas lalu menggeleng pelan. "Berhentilah bicara, langitnya berubah gelap"

Ken mengerutkan dahinya bingung lalu tertawa pelan. "Apa hubungannya aku bicara dengan langit gelap hyung?"

"Tidak ada"

"Haha kau itu lucu hyung" Ken masih tertawa pelan. Kemudian menatap leo yang hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau tahu hyung, sepertinya langit berubah gelap karena-"

Tik Tik Tik

"Hujan! Yah hyung hujan turun!" Seru ken panik sambil menggoyang lengan leo pelan. Ia menatap orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang berlari ketika tetesan air dari langit itu turun makin banyak dan cepat. "Hyung, ottokaji?" lirihnya pelan.

Leo ikut menatap sekitar kemudian menarik tangan ken dalam genggamannya. Mereka berlari kecil menuju sebuah toko kecil disudut jalan. Toko itu sudah tutup, tapi bagian depannya cukup luas untuk tempat berteduh.

"Pakaianku basah~" Gumam ken sambil mengusap bajunya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedang tangan satunya masih digenggam leo.

Leo terdiam melihat jalanan yang kini dipenuhi genangan air. Berpikir bagaimana cara mereka pulang saat ini. N pasti mencari mereka sedangkan ponselnya tertinggal di dorm.

"Kau bawa ponselmu?" Ken berhenti mengusap pakaiannya dan beralih menatap leo. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Coba telepon hakyeon" Pinta leo.

"Ne, sebentar" Ken mencoba menggerakan tangan kanannya namun tertahan. Ia menunduk menatap tangannya dan –leo masih menggenggamnya.

"Ah mian" Leo tersadar lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Ken mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil ponselnya di saku celana dan mendial nomor ponsel N.

"Yobuseyo?"

"..."

"Hyung, aku dan leo hyung terjebak hujan!"

"..."

"Ne, kami sedang berteduh sekarang"

"..."

"Keundae ottokhae? Apa kami harus menunggu sampai hujannya reda?"

"..."

"Keurae, kami akan pulang telat hyung"

"..."

"Ne arraso~"

Ken menyimpan ponselnya kembali lalu menatap leo. "Kita harus menunggu sampai hujannya reda, hyung. Manager hyung sedang ada urusan dan tidak ada mobil di dorm"

Leo hanya menangguk. "Keurae"

Lalu keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Leo masih menatap jalan sedangkan ken kembali sibuk mengusap tubuhnya, hawa dingin dari hujan ditambah pakaiannya yang basah membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan baju lengan pendek sekarang. Sedikit menyesali saran N untuk membawa jaket tadi. Lagipula ia kan tidak tahu malam ini akan turun hujan.

"Sshh~" Ken berdesis pelan saat udara disekitar mereka makin dingin. Sedangkan hujan belum bosan untuk turun.

"Aku kesana sebantar" Ujar leo tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sebuah toko kecil yang masih buka. "Tunggu disini" Sambungnya.

Ken hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memainkannya. Melihat-lihat _timeline_ dan _mention_ yang masuk pada akun twitternya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak membuat tweet baru. Para fansnya itu pasti merindukannya. Walau ia sering membuka akunnya untuk sekedar melihat _mention_ yang masuk atau mencari tweet dengan hashtag #VIXX ataupun #Ken. Seperti yang ken lakukan saat mengetikan hashtag dirinya pada kotak pencarian dan menunggu tweet-tweet yang akan muncul dengan hashtag tersebut.

"Oh, _daebak_" Gumamnya pelan saat tweet dengan hashtag dirinya hampir muncul tiap detik dengan caption yang berbeda. Ada yang membahas penampilannya dan vixx pada acara music bank beberapa hari lalu, mengupload beberapa fotonya diluar gedung kbs ataupun saat penampilan mereka, juga membahas rumornya dengan leo yang tertangkap berkencan malam itu.

Eh, apa?

Berkencan?

_Hell_, ia hanya menemani leo mengikuti Yoonhee saja. Apa-apaan dengan berita kencan itu. Oh, bahkan ada beribu-ribu tweet tentang berita itu.

_' vixxjjang : Leo oppa kencan dengan ken oppa? jinjjayo? wah daebak!'_

_' jungleoxx : Mereka benar-benar berkencan? Omo~ Keo jjang!'_

_' Leoooppa : N oppa pasti cemburu, leo kesayangannya itu pergi kencan dengan ken. Kkk~'_

_' Parkjaes : Mereka kencan? Apa mereka gay?'_

_' Kimhy : Member vixx gay, aigoo aku tidak menyangka'_

Dan masih beribu-ribu tweet lainnya dengan hashtag #Ken #Leo #Keo ataupun #Vixx yang membahas tentang kencannya dan leo malam itu. Aish, pantas N hyung sangat marah. Berita ini bahkan sudah tersebar kemana-mana.

"Ken" Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap leo yang sudah kembali dengan dua gelas kopi ditangannya. Kopi itu pasti masih hangat, ken bahkan bisa melihat asap yang mengepul diatasnya.

"Kau kembali?" Gumam ken lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana. Ia mengambil kopi yang disodorkan leo padanya. "Gomawo hyung"

"Hm" Balas leo lalu kembali meminum kopi hangatnya.

Ken mendesah pelan saat kopi hangat itu mengaliri tenggorokannya, sedikit mengusir rasa dinginnya. Hanya sedikit, hingga ia masih mendesis kedinginan setelahnya.

Melihatnya, leo melepas jaket hitamnya lalu meletakannya dibahu ken. "Pakailah"

Ken menatap leo tak enak. "Tidak usah hyung, aku masih bisa menahan dinginnya"

"Kau bahkan sudah membeku" Leo melirik tangan ken yang sedikit membiru.

"Aniya, itu hanya-"

"Pakai saja" Ujar leo sambil mengambil jaketnya lagi lalu memakaikannya pada ken.

"Hyung, sebenarnya tidak perlu" Lirih ken pelan sambil menatap leo yang masih memakaikan jaket pada tubuhnya.

"Aku memakai baju lengan panjang" Gumam leo pelan lalu kembali menatap jalan.

Ken tersenyum diam dan kelihatannya cuek, hyung tertua kedua digrupnya itu sebenarnya perhatian. Ken bahkan sering melihat leo membereskan buku pelajaran ataupun menyelimuti tubuh hyuk saat maknae itu tertidur di meja belajarnya.

"Hyung, kau baik sekali"

"Hm"

"Seharusnya orang lain bisa melihat kebaikanmu juga hyung"

"..."

"Kau tahu, pasti fans-fansmu akan menjerit jika kuceritakan ini"

"..."

"Kau benar-benar baik hyung"

Ken terus berceloteh walau sosok disampingnya itu hanya diam mendengarkannya. Ia terus berbicara tentang betapa-baiknya-leo dan perhatian-leo-pada-member-lain sambil sesekali menyenggol lengan ataupun menepuk bahu leo disampingnya. Sedangkan leo tersenyum dalam hati. Bukan, bukan karena ken yang terus memuji dirinya. Tapi karena suara riang ken yang terus berdengung ditelinganya. Ia mulai terbiasa mendengar suara itu didekatnya. Dan itu membuatnya nyaman dan tidak merasa sendirian. Walau ia hanya diam –dan terkadang membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil, ia senang suara itu terdengar oleh telinganya.

.

CEKLEK

"Hyung, aku bawakan cokelat panas" Ken masuk kamarnya dengan membawa dua gelas cokelat panas dan menaruhnya di meja nakas.

Leo hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali menyiapkan hadiah untuk sepupunya. Sedangkan ken mendudukan dirinya dihadapan leo. "Kau sudah menaruhnya ke dalam kotak hyung?"

"Hm" Balas leo singkat.

"Keurae, ayo kita mulai bungkus kadonya" Ujar ken semangat sambil tersenyum lebar

Leo menatap ken datar. "Kau saja, aku tidak bisa membungkus hadiah dengan rapih"

Senyum ken memudar. "Yah, kau bilang akan membantuku"

"Aku tidak bisa membungkusnya"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Jika kau perlu bantuan tinggal katakan, aku tetap duduk disini" Leo mengambil cokelat panasnya lalu meminumnya perlahan.

Ken hanya memajukan bibirnya sambil mulai membungkus hadiah. Mereka terjebak dalam diam sampai leo membuka suaranya.

"Ken"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak mengganti celanamu?"

Ken melirik celana pendeknya yang sedikit basah lalu menggeleng. "Hanya basah sedikit, hyung"

"Kau harus menggantinya"

"Ani, lagipula sebentar lagi juga akan kering"

"Terserah kau saja" Gumam leo pelan sambil terus memperhatikan hadiahnya yang sedang ken bungkus.

Ini sudah tengah malam, namun belum ada satupun member yang tidur. Padahal biasanya N sudah berteriak menyuruh mereka tidur pada pukul 11. Mungkin karena besok mereka tidak ada jadwal, jadi mereka bisa terjaga hingga larut malam.

Ken dan leo sendiri baru sampai dorm setengah jam lalu. Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, mereka berjalan menuju halte dan menaiki bus terakhir yang mengantar mereka ke dorm. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mendengarkan nasihat N yang sangat panjang itu, akhirnya mereka bisa membungkus hadiah ulang tahun sepupu leo tepat pukul 00.20 AM.

Semua member sedang berkumpul diruang tidur ken dan leo yang berada dikamar ken –sebenarnya ini kamar milik manager hyung, namun hampir setiap hari ken tidur disana karena manager hyung memang jarang menggunakan kamar tersebut, jadi para member menyebutnya kamar ken.

"Leo hyung, menurutmu kertas ini lebih baik dilipat seperti ini atau digunting saja?"

Leo memperhatikan kotak hadiah yang hampir jadi itu sebentar. "Dilipat saja" Jawabnya kemudian.

"Keurae" Ken mengangguk dan kembali membungkus hadiah tersebut. "—Ah, kau punya pita hyung? Akan lebih baik jika diatas sini diberi pita"

"Aku punya beberapa" Gumam leo.

"Jinjja? Kau punya pita warna apa?" Tanya ken lagi.

"Tidak tahu, warna apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Ken memperhatikan kertas pembungkus hadiah itu sebentar. "Biru" Jawabnya. "—Tapi kuning juga bisa"

"Akan ku ambil pitanya" Leo berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah pita kuning ditangannya.

"Aku tidak menemukan yang biru" Ujarnya sambil memberikan pita itu pada ken.

"Gwaenchana, warna kuning juga cocok untuk hadiahnya" Ken mengambil pita kuning itu lalu menempelkannya pada atas kotak. "Bagus kan?" Ia tersenyum senang.

Leo hanya mengangguk singkat. "Itu sudah selesai?"

"Um, sudah~ Aku juga sudah memasukan pesan singkat yang tadi kau tulis hyung, juga pesan singkat milikku"

"Kau juga menulis pesan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bilang hadiah ini dariku juga bukan?"

"Um" Leo hanya bergumam pelan.

"Nah, akhirnya selesai juga~" Ken merentangkan tangannya yang cukup pegal setelah membungkus hadiah tadi. Ia menguap pelan. "Kau masih ingin disini hyung? Aku ingin segera tidur" Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar" Leo mengambil kotak hadiahnya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas ken. "Hadiahnya disini"

Ken mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil selimut tidurnya. Sedangkan leo berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut lalu menoleh kebelakang. Menatap hadiahnya, lalu beralih menatap ken yang sedang merapikan selimut tidurnya cukup lama hingga saat ken menoleh, mereka bertemu pandang. Leo hanya menatapnya diam sedangkan ken tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat malam hyung"

"Hm" Leo mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

BLAM

"SANGHYUK, BERIKAN BONEKA ITU PADAKU!"

"SHIRO! AKU AKAN TIDUR BERSAMANYA MALAM INI!"

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TIDUR BERASAMA?!"

"YAH KIM WONSHIK LEPASKAN AKU!"

"N HYUNG KAU HARUS TIDUR DISEBELAHKU!"

"AISH APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

"HONGBIN HYUNG LIHAT MEREKA!"

"YAH HAN SANGHYUK JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT! MEREKA SUDAH GILA!"

"MWO? SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT GILA ITU HAH?!"

"KIM WONSHIK, AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"YA, JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DISINI!"

"SIAPA YANG MESUM!"

"SANGHYUK-AH JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!"

"YAH KALIAN JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"N HYUNG, KAU JUGA BERTERIAK!"

"AISH DIAMLAH!"

"KENAPA DISINI BERISIK SEKALI?"

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!"

"KYAA! HONGBIN HYUNG MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"SANGHYUK, KEMARILAH!"

CEKLEK

"Ken" Leo kembali masuk kedalam kamar. "—aku tidur denganmu malam ini"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa apa ini Mian readers-deul, author udah nelantarin ff ini berbulan-bulan TT Kemarin author fokus belajar UN dan sekarang malah sibuk nyiapin perpisahan sekolah, ini aja author sempetin publish ff ini di kantor papa author /malah curhat kan-_-/ maaf banget yaaa TT duh author jadi ga enak sama kalian.. maaf kalo author apdetnya lama terus, **tapi author janji ga akan bikin ff ini discontinued kok**, author pasti tetep lanjutin ff ini.. makasih juga buat yang udah review di chap kemarin.. ini balasannya satu-satu:

DaeMinJae: wkwk ini udah apdet lagi say, makasih udah nunggu.. awal keo bersatu? Hmm liat aja deh ya hehe

ChaaChulie247: Huaaaa ampun TT maafkan aku.. wkwk ini belum nyampe 6 bulan kan ya? Author aman dong wkwk N kurang gregret marahnya? Tante N kan ga bisa marah galak-galak qaqa._. okee, ini udah lanjut yaa

: Annyeong! Ini udah lanjut yaa, peran taeyong? Sebenernya dia ga penting-penting amat sih.. masalah ken ikut ke ulang tahun sepupu leo apa ngga, disini udah kejawab yaa

Guest: Heyyoooo, makasih udah baca, ini lanjutannyaaaa

rades09: Hehe iya ini apdet lagi, wkwk kesel sama leo ya? Sama author juga /plak/ kan ga seru kalo leo nyerah gitu aja, kurang greget gitu haha

BTSanoJim: Okee, ini udah lanjut yaa

Tefu Choi: FF sama momentnya keo memang masih jarang chingu, padahal mereka kan cocok pake banget, iya ngga sih? /krik-krik-krik/ okehh ini udah lanjut

heyoyo: Heyyy, ini udah lanjut yaaa

Guest (2): Doh ken kan emang gemesin qaqa._. okeyy ini udah dilanjut

Haru7980: Nyelam? Awas tenggelam chingu /plak/ wkwk okeyy, makasih udah baca.. tokoh oc? Yoonhee maksudnya? Dia itu sepupunya taeyong. Ini udah apdet yoo

GitARMY: ken dan leo emang manisss;) wkwk iya gapapa, makasih udah review.. ini lanjutannya yaaa

Anita: Ini udah lanjut sayy.. kalo kamu mau, bisa buat akun ffn terus folow/favorite ff ini, nanti kalo ffnya author apdet, ada notifnya di akun kamu

FarrelinKim: Hehe makasih, ini udah dilanjut yaaaa

SunHan38: Wkwk greget yaa, siapa yang mau kamu civok say? Wkwk ini udah apdet yaa

Priska208: Ini masih dilanjut kok, maaf yaa apdetnya lama TT ini udah apdet yaaa

Okeee, makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. Makasih juga yang udah follow/favorite ff ini. Buat readers yang cuma numpang baca aja, author harap di chap ini kalian bisa muncul /what-_-/ hehe.. semakin banyak review, semakin sering author apdet.

Sekarang, mari kita belajar saling menghargai, mind to give your reviews?:)


	5. Chapter 5

YOU

Tittle: you

Main cast : Jung taekwoon, Lee jaehwan

Other cast : Vixx members

Pairing: Keo / TaeHwan

Genre: romance, a little comedy

Rated: T

Waning: YAOI, typo(ss), OC, flat story-_-

Note : this is my first keo ff. i'm sorry if you don't like my story:( I'm trying my best.

Summary:

"Jaehwan ah, aku sudah mendapatkannya!"-Leo "Jadi.. kau akan meninggalkan vixx hyung?"-Ken

-You-

Chapter 5

Suara lenguhan kecil khas seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur milik leo terdengar, namja itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi jendela kamar membuatnya mengerjap pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar tersebut. Leo melirik bagian jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutupi gorden biru -menunjukan keadaan luar yang sudah terang.

Tunggu dulu, gorden biru? Seingatnya gorden di kamarnya mereka putih. Dan satu-satunya ruangan dengan gorden biru adalah kamar-

_SET_

"Eungh~"

-Ken.

Tentu saja, bagaimana leo bisa lupa. Ia yang meminta ken untuk membiarkannya tidur bersama namja itu. Saat teriakan gila member lain terus bersahutan dari kamar mereka, ia langsung kembali ke kamar ken dan memutuskan untuk tidur disana. Dan terus terang, semalam adalah kali pertama ia tidur seranjang berdua dengan ken.

Ah, ia jadi teringat wajah frustasi ken yang terus bergumam ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Apalagi saat angin malam yang tanpa sengaja masuk -dari ventilasi jendela yang terbuka- membuat ken semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik selimut dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada leo. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok ken yang bertingkah _cute_. Padahal ken adalah namja yang banyak bicara dan sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia adalah orang punya sisi seperti itu.

Leo tersenyum kecil sambil menatap punggung ken. Namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatnya tersenyum itu tidur memunggunginya.

Sebenarnya, pertemuan pertama keduanya memang tidak cukup baik. Awal mereka debut dalam satu grup dan tinggal di dorm yang sama juga tidak membuat mereka dekat. Selain itu, ken adalah member yang paling sering mendapat pukulan tangannya. Awal leo tinggal bersama di dorm dengan ken, ia merasa namja kelahiran 1992 itu benar-benar mengganggu. Membuat lelucon dengan para member, bertingkah unik, bernyanyi tidak jelas -walau suaranya tetap terdengar bagus, dan kegiatan aneh lainnya yang sangat mengganggu. Ken itu berisik, sedangkan leo adalah namja yang menyukai kesunyian dan suasana tenang. Memang member lainnya juga tidak bisa diam ketika di dorm, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu berisik seperti ken -Ini menurut leo.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai bisa menerima si berisik ken. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia satu grup dengan ken, tinggal di dorm yang sama, berangkat dengan van yang sama dan beberapa bulan belakangan ini, ia jadi sering keluar berdua dengan ken. Sebenarnya kalau leo pikir-pikir, ken bukan pengganggu -seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya. Ken memang berisik. Tapi hal tersebut tidak membuat leo merasa terganggu akhir-akhir ini. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan suara berisik ken.

"Hyung?" Leo menoleh cepat, dan objek yang pertama ia tangkap adalah ken yang mengusap sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanan. "Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya ken.

"Ani" Leo hanya menjawab singkat.

Ken mengangguk lalu menguap pelan."Kau mandilah duluan hyung, aku akan ke kamar member lain" Ujar ken kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dengan setengah mengantuk. Ia bahkan berjalan sambil meraba dinding agar tidak terjatuh atau tersandung benda lain.

Leo hanya menatap geli punggung ken yang berjalan menjauh. Ia lalu mengambil bathrobenya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di pojok kamar.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Hyung?" Kepala ken muncul dari balik pintu kamar member lain.

Hakyeon yang saat itu sedang merapihkan selimut menoleh, "Oh kau sudah bangun?" Katanya dan dijawab anggukan ken. "Jaehwan-ah, bantu aku bangunkan member lain. Kau bangunkan leo, aku akan membangunkan kong dan ravi"

"Leo hyung kan sudah bangun hyung.." Jawab ken bingung. "Oh keurae? Kau sudah memeriksanya?" Tanya hakyeon.

"Ne, bahkan semalam dia tidur dikamarku.."

"Jinjja? Kupikir semalam ia tidur di sofa" Gumam N. "Tumben sekali anak itu mau seranjang dengan member lain" Lanjutnya.

"Molla.." Tanggap ken.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya N dan Dijawab cengiran lebar ken. N segera menutup hidungnya seolah-olah terganggu dengan bau tubuh ken. "Yah! cepat pergi mandi!"

"Tapi kamar mandinya di pake leo hyung.."

"Arraso, setelah leo selesai, cepat kau mandi, lalu temani hyung membeli kebutuhan kita di supermarket"

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku ada acara setelah itu" Tolak ken. "Acara apanya? Bukankah hari ini kita free schedule? Kupikir individual schedule juga tidak ada" N mengecek jadwal mereka di ponselnya.

"Memang begitu, tapi leo hyung memintaku menemaninya ke ulang tahun sepupunya"

N menatap ken tak percaya. "Jinjja? Kalian datang berdua ke acara seperti itu?"

Ken berdecak kecil. "Kau lupa leo hyung sangat menyukai anak-anak?"

"Bukan begitu.. jika leo datang ke acara seperti itu sendirian sih aku tidak heran, tapi kali ini ia mengajakmu.."

"Ish, memang kenapa kalau ia mengajaku hyung? Lagipula aku juga ingin pergi ke acara seperti itu.. bukankah seru melihat banyak anak kecil berlarian di pesta ulang tahun seperti itu?"

"Arra.. aku hanya bingung saja, tumben sekali ia mengajak salah satu member, terlebih itu kau.." terang N. "Keurae, kau carilah sarapan diluar" lanjutnya.

"Hyung aku belum mandi~ Kalau disana ada fans bagaimana?"

"Pakai sweater dan topi kan bisa.."

Ken menatap N datar. "Andwe~ aku tidak mau.. kau suruh yang lain saja"

"Aish anak ini.." N menatap ken sebal. "Keurae, aku suruh hyuk saja" Leader itu mengambil ponselnya -hendak menghubungi hyuk.

"Hyuk? Anak itu sudah bangun?" Heran ken sambil melirik ke ranjang yang biasa dipakai hyuk -yang baru ia sadari sudah rapih.

"Uhm, ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali.. katanya ingin olahraga pagi" jelas N. "Anakku yang satu itu rajin sekali.." N tersenyum manis.

"Hyung jangan tersenyum seperti itu.. kau membuatku takut" Ken membuat ekspresi takut sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yah Lee jaehwan!"

.

"Oh leo hyung, kau sudah selesai?" Ujar ken saat ia berpapasan dengan leo di ruang tengah.

Leo hanya melirik ken sekilas lalu berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air. "Aish hyung yang satu itu.." ken meringis pelan lalu kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil bathrobe putihnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi di pojok kamar.

Ken menggantung bathrobenya lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin disana. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat hidungnya mencium aroma berbeda. Kamar mandi yang biasanya dipenuhi wangi sabun ken sedikit berbeda sekarang, ada aroma lain -yang lebih lembut dan maskulin. Ken melirik kotak penyimpanan sabun dan melihat botol sabun yang biasa dipakai leo disana. Seingatnya member yang memakai sabun seperti itu bukan hanya leo, hongbin dan ravi juga memakai sabun yang sama. Tapi kenapa aromanya berbeda? Ken ingat ia pernah duduk berdekatan dengan ravi maupun hongbin saat mereka baru saja mandi. Tapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh mereka agak berbeda dengan aroma yang sekarang memenuhi kamar mandinya. Aroma yang ini lebih lembut dan menenangkan -dan ken lebih menyukai yang satu ini. Ia harus bertanya pada leo nanti, barangkali hyungnya itu menggunakan campuran lain pada sabunnya sehingga aromanya bisa seperti itu.

Ken keluar kamar mandi 15 menit kemudian. Ia sedang memilih pakaian di lemari bajunya saat leo datang dan memberi tahunya bahwa mereka akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. "Tapi hyung, aku belum sarapan.. sanghyuk kan belum datang"

"Kau pikir aku sudah? Sarapan diluar saja" ujar leo yang hanya di jawab gumaman ken. "Dan pakai sweatermu" tambahnya.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Ken menatap leo bingung.

"Pakai saja"

"Arraso.."

.

"N hyung, aku pergi keluar dengan leo hyung ya!" N yang tengah menonton tv bersama hongbin menoleh ke arah ken. "Mau berangkat sekarang? Kalian kan belum sarapan.. tunggulah sampai hyuk datang"

"Ani, kami sarapan diluar saja hyung.."

N bergumam pelan. "Mana leo?"

"Sudah menunggu diluar"

"Memang kalian mau kemana hyung?" Tanya hongbin.

"Ke pesta ulang tahun sepupu leo hyung" jawab ken.

"Kau diajak leo hyung?" Ken mengangguk mengiyakan. "Woah, jinjja?" Tanya hongbin lagi.

"Uhm, jinjjayo"

"Pantas saja hari ini kau terlihat lebih tampan hyung!" Ujar hongbin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Balas ken sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Tentu! Kalau begitu aku sekalian titip snack ya hyung!"

Senyum ken memudar perlahan. Namja itu mencibir pelan. "Sudah kuduga, dibalik pujian seperti itu pasti ada saja maunya.."

Hongbin tertawa keras. "Jaman sekarang sudah tidak ada yang gratis begitu saja hyung.."

"Arra, nanti hyung belikan" Jawab ken yang disambut pekikan senang hongbin.

"Kalian akan pulang cepat kan?" Tanya N memastikan.

Ken menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku belum tahu hyung, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau pulang telat, kalian harus pakai sweater. Aku tidak mau kalian kehujanan seperti kemarin.."

"Uhm, aku sudah pakai sweater hyung. Leo hyung juga tadi menyuruhku begitu"

"Keurae.." gumam N. "Titipkan salamku dan member lain pada keluarga leo disana ya" sambungnya.

Ken baru mau membalas kalimat N ketika leo berjalan masuk dan menatapnya datar. "Lama sekali" komentarnya sambil menarik tangan ken keluar dorm.

"Aku baru saja ingin keluar hyung" Bela ken. "N hyung kami pergi!"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan!" Balas N dari dalam.

Leo terus menarik ken keluar. Ia baru melepaskan tangan ken begitu mereka sampai di dekat jalan raya. Cuaca hari itu agak mendung, hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang diluar. Tidak ada fans yang biasa menunggu mereka di sekitar dorm, jadi mereka bebas berjalan disana tanpa topi, jaket tebal, dan masker hitam. Leo hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang dengan t-shirt panjang berwarna hijau gelap. Sedangkan ken memakai kaos v-neck putih dengan sweater merah.

Karena tempat sepupu leo merayakan ulang tahunnya tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm, mereka memutus kan untuk berjalan kaki menuju halte dan naik bus kota disana.

Sudah 10 menit mereka berjalan beriringan namun belum ada dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Ken -yang notabenenya tidak bisa diam, merasa bosan dengan suasana sunyi mereka.

"Hyung, kau bawa hadiahnya kan?" Ujarnya memulai percakapan.

Leo hanya menggumam sambil mengangkat tas kertas yang berisi kotak hadiah mereka di dalamnya.

"Apa setelah ini, ada yang ingin kau lakukan hyung? Kenapa kau memintaku memakai sweater? Kita akan pulang telat kan? Tahu begitu aku beritahu N hyung dulu tadi. Memangnya kita mau kemana hyung? Bukankah cuacanya sedang-"

"Bisakah kau bertanya satu-persatu?" Potong leo gusar, dan dibalas cengiran lebar ken.

"Arra arra.. jadi, setelah dari ulang tahun sepupumu nanti, kita mau kemana?"

"Belum tahu"

"Mwo?" Ken menatap leo bingung. "Tadinya kupikir kita akan mengikuti yoonhee lagi hyung.."

Leo hanya melirik ken sekilas. "Kita sarapan dulu".

Ken mengangguk pelan. "Jadi kita tidak akan mengikuti yoonhee lagi ya hyung?"

"Molla"

"Molla? Apa kau tidak ada rencana untuk melakukan itu lagi? Kupikir jadwal kita belum terlalu padat minggu ini"

"Kita makan di caffe itu saja" jawab leo tidak nyambung. Ia menunjuk sebuah caffe kecil di sebrang mereka.

"Hyung kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.." Ujar ken -yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas lirikan singkat leo.

Mereka menyebrang jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu lalu masuk ke caffe pilihan leo. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan di caffe itu -bisa dihitung jari. Maklum saja, di cuaca seperti ini kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk membungkus diri mereka dengan selimut sambil meminum segelas cokelat panas dikamar. Ken bahkan sempat ragu jika di pesta ulangtahun sepupu leo akan banyak anak kecil yang datang. Tapi mengingat ulangtahunnya di selenggarakan di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang di lengkapi berbagai permainan anak, pasti akan banyak yang datang.

Leo -yang berada didepan ken berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mendudukan dirinya di meja dengan nomor 34. Ken mengikutinya dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di meja yang dikelilingi 3 kursi itu. Seorang pelayan wanita berjalan menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Aku ingin pancake dan segelas cokelat panas saja. Leo hyung kau pesan apa?"

"Samakan saja"

"Keurae, kami pesan 2 pancake dan 2 cokelat panas"

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti sambil mencatat pesanan mereka. "Silahkan tunggu pesanan anda" ujarnya sopan sebelum pergi.

Ken mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja sembari menunggu pesanan mereka. Matanya menjelajah ke sekitar caffe. Caffe itu di dominasi warna biru, mulai dari meja dan kursinya, cat temboknya, sampai hiasan di meja kasir pun berwarna biru. Mengingatkan ken pada caffe yang dikunjungi leo dan yoonhee waktu itu.

"Ah, hyung" panggil ken. Leo menatapnya, seolah memintanya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Soal Park yoonhee, apa jung ahjumma tidak memintamu bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Leo berdecak pelan. _Kenapa dari tadi anak ini membahas Park yoonhee terus sih?'_

"Ani" jawabnya singkat.

"Yang benar?" Mata ken menyipit seolah sedang mencurigai leo. "Beliau tidak menanyakan tentang yeoja itu sama sekali?"

"Kau mau aku jawab jujur?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab ken semangat.

Leo mengambil ponsel disakunya lalu membuka pesan masuknya. "Setidaknya 5 pesan sehari" gumamnya lalu kembali menatap ken. "Eomma akan mengirimiku 5 pesan dalam sehari yang isinya berhubungan dengan Park yoonhee".

"Woah daebak.. Jung ahjumma memang tidak pernah main-main" Balas ken. "Sepertinya ia ingin sekali kau memiliki pasangan, hyung"

"Hm"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran?"

Leo menatap ken menyelidik. "Kau ingin tahu sekali"

Ken mencibir pelan. "Pelit sekali. Aku kan hanya bertanya"

Leo hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah, mungkin beberapa bulan sebelum menjadi trainee"

"Oh? Kalian berpisah karena kau tidak ingin kekasihmu menggangu waktu trainee mu ya?"

"Ia tidak suka aku menjadi trainee"

Ken terkekeh geli -setengah mengejek. "Klise sekali" komentarnya. "Lalu ketika trainee kau tidak mencoba mencari yang lain lagi? Sesama trainee mungkin?"

Leo terdiam. Waktu trainee dulu, ia memang cukup dekat dengan banyak trainee yeoja. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai menyatakan perasaan padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Lagipula saat itu ia hanya ingin fokus menjadi trainee dan melatih vokal juga kemampuan menarinya.

"Tidak ada sama sekali hyung?" Tanya ken lagi.

"Eobseo" Jawab leo -bersamaan dengan pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"2 pancake dan 2 cokelat panas. Silahkan dinikmati" Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan lalu pergi.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Mereka berdua memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam.

.

"Restoran yang itu hyung?" Ken menunjuk sebuah restoran yang dipenuhi banyak mobil dan motor di depannya.

Setelah sarapan tadi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju halte dan naik bus ke tempat ini. Restoran dimana sepupu leo merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Leo mengambil ponselnya, ia membuka pesan yang dikirim bibinya 2 hari lalu. Ia mencocokan nama restoran tempat sepupu kecilnya merayakan ulangtahun di ponselnya dengan papan nama didepan restoran itu.

"Ini tempatnya" jawabnya.

"Keurae, ayo kita masuk hyung" Ken berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki restoran. Ia membuka pintu masuk dan mendapati banyak sekali anak kecil yang berlarian di dalam. Bibirnya terseyum senang. _Mereka lucu sekali!_

Matanya menatap sekitar dan menemukan Jung ahjumma -eomma leo sedang berbicara dengan beberapa temannya. "Jung ahjumma!" Sapanya riang.

Jung ahjumma menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-lakinya bersama teman satu grupnya di ambang pintu. "Oh jaehwanie, kau juga datang?" Ujarnya sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Uhm, leo hyung mengajaku datang"

"Ah geurae?" Ujar Jung ahjumma sambil tersenyum senang. "Kajja, kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengan sepupu kecil leo kan?" Lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan ken mendekati sebuah meja. Leo mengikuti mereka di belakang.

"Nah ini dia sepupu kecil leo. Kka, perkenal kan dirimu sayang.." Jung ahjumma mengelus lembut kepala seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan kaos kuning bergambar matahari dengan celana jeans panjang dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

Anak itu tersenyum lucu. "Annyeonghaseo, joneun Jung minho imnida" ujarnya dengan aksen cadel sambil membungkuk sopan.

Ken terkekeh pelan sambil mengusak rambut anak itu gemas. "Annyeong minho-ya, Lee jaehwan imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku jaehwan hyung atau ken hyung" ujar ken. "Aigoo kau imut sekali" tambahnya.

Minho tersenyum malu menatap ken. Ia lalu melirik namja di samping ken dan memekik senang. "Taekwon hyung!"

Leo tersenyum tipis lalu mengusak rambut minho. "Hyung membawakan aku hadiah kan?" Mata minho berbinar.

"Tentu, aku dan hyungmu ini sudah menyiapkannya" Ken yang menjawab.

"Jinjja?" Tanya minho antusias. "Hyung baik sekali" ujarnya senang.

"Minho-ya, ken hyung ini teman satu boyband taekwon hyung. Ia juga bisa menyanyi lho.." Ujar jung ahjumma memberi tahu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ken hyung juga harus ikut menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku nanti!"

Ken tersenyum senang. "Siap kapten!"

.

_"Saengil chukkaehamnida.. saengil chukkae hamnida.. saranghaneun uri minho.. saengil chukkaehamnida!"_

Kumpulan anak kecil yang memakai topi ulang tahun dan beberapa orang bewasa itu berdiri melingkari seorang anak kecil yang berdiri didepan sebuah kue ulang tahun. Anak itu -minho, menepuk-nepukan tangannya gembira sambil ikut bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Ketika lagu selesai, orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung bersorak dan memintanya untuk meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunnya. Minho menyatukan tangannya di depan dadanya, ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa sebelum meniup lilin itu.

Satu persatu teman-temannya mulai menyerahkan bungkusan hadiah beragam warna pada minho. Anak-anak itu berceloteh riang tentang hadiah yang mereka siapkan untuk minho.

"Minho-ya, saengil chukkae, ini hadiahmu" Leo tersenyum tipis sambil menyerahkan kotak hadiahnya pada minho. Disampingnya, ada ken -yang ikut-ikutan memakai topi ulangtahun tersenyum manis sambil mengusak rambut minho.

Minho buru-buru membuka kotak hadiah leo begitu sampai di tangannya. Kotak terbuka, dan ia memekik keras. "Tsubasa!" Minho menatap hadiah di tangannya tak percaya.

"Omo! Eomma, aku dapat tsubasa!" Ia berteriak sambil menunjukan hadiahnya pada eommanya yang sedang berbincang dengan Jung ahjumma. Beberapa anak laki-laki disana langsung mengerubungi minho begitu melihat hadiah yang ia dapat. Mereka heboh membicarakan hadiah itu.

"Sudah kubilang ia pasti akan menyukainya!" Pekik ken sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas melihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang mengerubungi minho itu.

Leo hanya mengangguk samar dan ikut memperhatikan anak-anak itu.

"Hyung, hyung! Kapan-kapan kita ajak minho ke dorm ya?" Pinta ken yang membuat leo mengernyitkan dahinya tak setuju.

_Dibawa ke dorm? Yang benar saja! Kalau semua penghuni dormnya macam hyuk sih, leo setuju-setuju saja._

"Kau mau minho dihabisi hakyeon?" Ujarnya sarkastik.

Bibir ken melengkung sedikit ke bawah. Ia lupa kalau hyung tertuanya itu tidak tahan meliat anak kecil, apalagi yang imut seperti minho.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan ajak aku mengunjungi minho lagi yah?"

"Hn" Jawab leo singkat.

Setelah itu mereka -sebenarnya hanya ken, leo lebih memilih duduk di meja pojok dan memperhatikan mereka dari sana- berdiri di dekat minho dan menunggu anak itu membagikan kue ulang tahunnya. Ken, jung ahjumma dan eomma minho berdiri di samping minho dan membantunya memotong kue ulang tahun. Potongan kue pertama, minho memberinya untuk eommanya. Potongan kedua untuk jung ahjumma. Potongan ketiga, minho berlari ke pojok restoran dan memberi kue itu pada leo disana. Potongan keempat untuk wali kelasnya -yang saat itu datang. Potongan kelima untuk ken. Dan potongan-potongan kue selanjutnya untuk teman-temannya yang datang.

Leo memperhatikan mereka sambil memakan potongan kue ulang tahun di depannya dalam diam. Ia melirik ken yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa anak kecil disana. Sesekali, namja itu akan mengusak rambut anak-anak kecil disekitarnya. Minho berada di pangkuan ken, mereka cepat sekali dekat, padahal ken baru bertemu minho beberapa jam lalu. Sama seperti dengan keluarganya, ken juga sangat dekat dengan keluarganya -dan keluarga member lain, padahal mereka jarang bertemu. Leo sedikit iri dengan kemampuan ken yang satu itu.

"Taekwon-ah" Leo menoleh kesamping dan menemukan eommanya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Leo hanya tersenyum tipis saat eommanya mengelus rambutnya pelan dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jaehwan cepat sekali dekat dengan mereka ya" ujar sang eomma sambil ikut memperhatikan ken disana.

"Um, anak itu memang begitu"

"Kapan kau bisa seperti itu eoh?" Tanyanya yang dijawab decakan kecil leo.

Jung ahjumma terkekeh pelan. "Ah iya, eomma baru ingat"

Leo menatap eommanya penasaran. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yoonhee?"

"Hubungan apa?" Leo menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Yoonhee bilang kalian belum pernah bertemu lagi?"

"Hm, memangnya kenapa eomma?"

Jung ahjumma menatap anak laki-lakinya jengah. "Aish kau itu bodoh atau apa, ajaklah ia bertemu. Makan siang bersama atau menonton film, ia pasti akan senang. Yoonhee tak mungkin memulai duluan taekwon-ah, ia wanita" Jelasnya.

Leo memikirkannya dalam diam. _Bagaimana mau mengajaknya pergi, nomor ponselnya saja ia tidak punya.._

Melihat keterdiaman leo, jung ahjumma menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Jangan katakan kalian belum bertukar nomor ponsel?"

"Memang belum" jawab leo pelan.

Jung ahjumma menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. "Aigoo anakku yang satu ini.." keluhnya. "Kemarikan ponselmu!" Ia mengadahkan tangannya pada leo.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" Balas leo bingung.

"Kemarikan saja!" Jung ahjumma merebut ponsel leo begitu anak itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana.

"Nah.." jung ahjumma menaruh ponsel leo di meja depannya setelah beberapa menit. "Sekarang kau bisa berhubungan dengan yoonhee"

Leo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia buru-buru memeriksa daftar kontak pada ponselnya dan menemukan nama yoonhee disana. "Eomma memberiku nomor yoonhee?" Dan dijawab gumaman eommanya.

"Ajaklah ia keluar minggu ini. Kudengar jadwal kuliahnya sedang tidak padat"

"Aku akan memikirkannya" balas leo membuat sang eomma berdecak pelan.

"Yah Jung taekwon, kalau kau tidak mengajaknya keluar minggu ini, eomma akan langsung menjodohkan kau dengannya bulan depan!" Ancamnya.

Leo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Eomma.."

"Jadi kau mau mengajaknya keluar minggu ini kan? Anak pintar~" ucapnya sebelum leo sempat melayangkan protes. Sedangkan leo hanya meghembuskan napasnya pasrah.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, teman-teman minho berpamitan pulang. Didalam restoran itu hanya ada beberapa orang -termasuk ken dan leo. Ken masih asik dengan minho, sedangkan leo duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Eomma minho menghampiri ken dan minho lalu mengusap surai anaknya pelan. "Jaehwan-ah, kau masih mau disini? Langitnya bertambah gelap, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan" Ujarnya pada ken.

Ken ikut menatap langit diluar restoran. "Ah benar, sebaiknya kami pulang saja ahjumma"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Um, cepatlah, atau kalian akan kehujanan dijalan"

Ken berdiri dan berjalan mendekati leo. "Hyung, kita kembali saja, langitnya sudah sangat gelap". Leo meliriknya sebentar lalu ikut berdiri. "Ahjumma, aku dan leo hyung pulang duluan ya.." ujar ken pada jung ahjumma dan eomma minho disana.

"Ah ne, terimakasih sudah datang kesini jaehwan-ah.." Jung ahjumma mendekati ken dan memeluk namja itu sebentar, lalu beralih memeluk leo.

Ken berjalan mendekati minho lalu memeluk anak itu gemas. "Minho-ya, hyung pulang dulu ne? Nanti kapan-kapan hyung menemuimu lagi oke?" Dan dijawab anggukan semangat minho.

Setelah selesai berpamitan, ken dan leo keluar restoran dan berjalan menuju halte bus.

Ken pikir, rencana mereka untuk pulang telat batal, tapi pikirannya salah saat tangan leo menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan halte bus.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?"

"..."

"Hyung.."

"Diamlah" balas leo tetap menarik lengannya. Ken berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan leo yang berjalan agak cepat di depannya.

"Hyung, langitnya berubah semakin gelap"

"Aku tidak buta". Ken mendengus mendengar jawaban sarkastik leo.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau kehujanan seperti kemarin lagi.. lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm saja" Ia masih terus membujuk leo.

"Kita tidak akan kehujanan"

"Hah?" Ken mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ia baru mengerti kalimat leo saat hyungnya itu menariknya masuk ke sebuah minimarket di sudut jalan.

"Kita berteduh disini?" Ujarnya tak yakin.

"Kau bilang ingin beli snack untuk hongbin?" Leo menatap ken tepat dimata.

"Ah benar! Untung saja kau ingat hyung!" Ia melepaskan tangan leo yang memegang lengannya lalu berjalan menuju rak makanan. Sedangkan leo mendudukan dirinya di kursi minimarket paling pojok, didepan jendela kaca yang mengarah keluar. Ia menatap tetes-tetes air yang mulai turun dari langit diluar.

_Ding!_

Ia mengambil ponselnya begitu benda itu berdering di saku celananya.

_'You have 1 message from Eomma!'_

Leo menghela napas begitu melihat pemberitahuan itu. Ia membuka pesan itu dan membaca isinya.

_From: Eomma_

_Message:_

_'Kau tidak melupakan pesan eomma untuk mengajak yoonhee keluar kan? Kirim pesan untuknya sekarang!'_

Leo berdecak pelan membacanya. Mereka bahkan belum satu jam berpisah tapi eommanya sudah mengiriminya pesan seperti ini. Ia buru-buru membalas pesan eommanya -mengingat kebiasaan eommanya yang akan terus-terusan mengiriminya pesan jika leo belum juga membalas pesannya.

_To: Eomma_

_Message:_

_'Aku belum memikirkannya'_

Belum satu menit, balasan pesan dari eommanya kembali datang.

_From: Eomma_

_Message: _

_'Keurae, jadi konsep pertunangan seperti apa yang kau inginkan untuk bulan depan?'_

Leo mengumpat pelan sambil meletakan ponsel pada meja kaca didepannya agak keras.

"Hyung, aku membeli 2 cup ramyeon, kau mau?" Ken datang dan duduk disampingnya sambil meletakan bungkusan plastik di meja kaca. "Kita bisa menyeduhnya sambil menunggu hujan" lanjutnya.

"Hm, kau buatlah"

"Keurae, akan kubuatkan punyamu sekalian" Ia menghampiri dispenser di pojok minimarket dan menyeduh ramyeon disana.

Minimarket itu cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja -ken, leo, seorang petugas kasir, dan seorang kakek yang sedang mengobrol dengan petugas kasir sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tapi setidaknya mereka bebas dari tatapan orang-orang yang memandangi mereka hari atas sampai bawah seperti yang biasanya terjadi kalau mereka pergi ke tempat umum.

Ken datang beberapa menit kemudian dan membawa 2 cup ramyeon dengan gumpalan asap yang mengebul diatasnya. Ia meletakan cup ramyeon itu didepannya dan leo, lalu mengambil 2 botol air mineral dari dalam bungkusan plastiknya.

"Hyung, aku sudah menghubungi N hyung.." Ia memulai percakapan. "Dia bilang jika hujan belum juga reda, manager hyung akan kesini"

Leo menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Ck, tentu saja untuk menjemput kita hyung!"

"Katakan padanya tidak usah" Leo mulai mengaduk ramyeonnya dengan sumpit. "Kita pulang sendiri jika hujan reda nanti" lanjutnya.

"Benar begitu?"

"Hm"

"Keurae, aku akan memberitahu N hyung sekarang" Kemudian ken mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada N dan memberitahunya kalau mereka akan pulang sendiri dengan bus.

Saat itu sudah hampir pukul 4 sore, langit diluar benar-benar sangat gelap. Hujan dengan langit segelap itu pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Ken yakin mereka benar-benar akan pulang telat.

Leo melirik ken yang sibuk memakan ramyeon disampingnya. Sesekali namja itu bergumam pelan dan kembali memakan mie instant itu dengan lahap.

"Ken"

"Mm?" Namja itu menoleh pada leo sambil tetap mengunyah ramyeonnya.

"Aku ingin minta saranmu" Kali ini ken menghentikan acara makannya dan memperhatikan leo sepenuhnya.

"Saran?" Ujarnya tak yakin. "Saran tentang apa hyung?" Tanya ken.

Leo menatap ken ragu. Benarkah ia akan meminta saran dari namja didepannya ini? Sungguh, ken itu jauh -_jauh sekali,_ dari kata bijak. Dia memang banyak omong, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu 80 persen omong kosong, lelucon, dan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang tahu masalah ini hanya ken. Lagipula namja itu juga yang dulu menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Mengenai yoonhee, aku-"

"Wah jadi ini tentang Park yoonhee ya? Aigoo kupikir kau sudah benar-benar tidak memikirkannya lagi hyung!" Ujar ken riang. Namja itu menatap leo dengan senyum lebarnya sedangkan leo balik menatapnya datar.

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong kalimatku?" Senyuman ken malah bertambah lebar.

"Arra, arra, jadi kali ini bagaimana?"

Leo mengernyit bingung. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Menguntitnya, kau meminta saran padaku tentang bagaimana cara menguntit gadis itu selanjutnya kan?" Ujarnya yakin.

Leo menghela napas malas dan memukul dahi ken pelan. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya mengaduh sakit. "Sok tahu sekali" Cibirnya.

"Kalau bukan menguntit lalu apa?"

Leo terdiam sebentar lalu menatap ken. "Bantu aku.." kalimatnya tergantung.

"Membantumu..?"

"Bantu aku mengajaknya kencan"

"APA?!" Ken menaikan nada suaranya. "Kau.." ia menunjuk leo. "Kencan..?" Ulangnya tak yakin. Ken pikir ia salah dengar -mungkin telinganya rusak- atau leo berkata bahwa dia akan mengajak yoonhee kencan tadi hanya ilusi semata, namun saat leo menatapnya lurus sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan -ken percaya itu nyata.

"Kau kencan?" Ulangnya lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?!" Nada bicaranya tidak santai.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu aneh?" Leo agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan ken.

"Bukan begitu.." Ken menatap leo tak enak. "Kau kan baru mengenalnya hyung, lagipula kalian baru bertemu sekali, bagaimana bisa kau mengajaknya kencan?" Jelasnya.

"Karena itu aku ingin mengajaknya bertemu lagi"

Ken menatap leo takjub. "Wah, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ya hyung?"

"Belum" leo menggeleng pelan. "Hanya sekedar tertarik saja".

"Ey, tertarik itu adalah modal awal untuk jatuh cinta hyung" Ken menepuk bahu leo pelan.

Leo menatap ken sekilas lalu memakan ramyeonnya yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Jadi kau ingin mengajaknya kencan dimana? Kapan? Kau sudah punya nomor ponselnya?"

"Hm, aku punya"

"Kalian sudah bertukar nomor ponsel pada pertemuan pertama? Wah, kau agresif sekali hyung"

_TUK!_

"Aduh.." Ken mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap dahinya. Sedangkan leo kembali menarik sumpitnya yang tadi mendarat didahi ken.

"Kalau bukan begitu lalu kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dari mana?" Ken menatap leo yang kembali memakan ramyeonnya.

"Eomma"

"Jung ahjumma?" Ulang ken. "Ia yang memberimu begitu?"

"Hn"

"Eommamu benar-benar serius menginginkanmu dengannya ya.." Ken bergumam pelan.

"Ia juga yang memintaku mengajaknyakeluar"

Mulut ken membulat, menyuarakan bunyi huruf o yang tidak terdengar. "Pantas saja.." komentarnya.

"Jadi aku harus mengirim pesan untuknya seperti apa?"

Ken berpikir sebentar. "Ah aku tau!" Ujarnya cepat. "Kemarikan ponselmu, biar aku yang membuatnya hyung!"

Leo menatap ken ragu. "Ish, sudah kemarikan saja! Kau mau berkencan dengan yoonhee tidak?" Leo berdecak pelan dan memberikan ponselnya pada ken.

Ken tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengetikan pesannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, senyumnya bertambah lebar. Ia menunjukan ponsel itu pada leo. "Bagaimana kalau begini?"

_To: Park Yoonhee_

_Message:_

_'Annyeong yoonhee-ya^^ ini aku, taekwon.. aku ingin menajakmu kencan sabtu malam nanti, kau mau kan? Iya kan? Kutunggu balasanmu ya~~~'_

Leo menatap isi pesan itu -iritasi. "Apa-apan emoticon itu? Kau ingin membuat harga diriku turun? Ganti!"

Ken mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aish wae? Kupikir ini sudah bagus" Ia kembali menghapus pesan itu dan mengetikan yang baru.

"Begini bagaimana?"

_To: Park Yoonhee_

_Message:_

_'Yoonhee-yaaaa~~ apa kau sedang sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Kau mau kan? aku akan mentraktirmu apa saja! Kau mau menonton film? Membeli es krim? Shopping? Jalan-jalan di myeongdong? Atau kau ingin duduk ditepi sungai han saja? Menonton pertunjukan kembang api? Makan di restoran? Aku tahu restoran yang menjual makanan enak disekitar sini, disana juga ada diskon menarik untuk paket couple! Menarik bukan? Ah, kudengar restoran itu juga memiliki souvenir unik untuk pasangan yang memesan menu khusus. Harganya tidak terlalu mahal, namun kualitas makanannya benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan! Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?'_

Leo mendengus keras. "Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan ken, bukan mempromosikan restoran itu".

Ken mendesah pelan. "Salah lagi.." gerutunya. "Tapi memang benar hyung, restoran itu memang memiliki diskon menarik! Maklum saja, itu restoran milik temanku yang baru dibuka bulan lalu, jadi masih banyak diskon untuk menarik pelanggan. Tapi makanan disana memang benar-benar enak. Kau harus mencobanya-"

"-ken" Leo menghela napas dalam lalu menatap ken tajam "Aku benar-benar tidak peduli" ujarnya penuh penekanan. "Hapus pesan itu, dan lanjutkan tugasmu"

Dengan gerutuan pelan, ken menuruti perintah leo. Ia menghapus pesan itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bibirnya tersenyum manis. "Kali ini benar-benar lucu hyung. Kesannya seperti namja yang humoris, baik, dan menyenangkan" Komentarnya sambil kembali menunjukan isi pesannya pada leo.

_To: Park Yoonhee_

_Message:_

_'Annyeong yoonhee-yaaa~~ ini aku jung taekwon, namja tampan yang menemuimu di caffe bernuansa biru beberapa saat lalu. Kau masih mengingatku kan?^^ Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan minggu ini, tapi aku bingung harus mengajak siapa:( kau mau menemaniku kan? Balas pesanku yaa. Sampai jumpa nanti yoonhee-yaaaaa^^~~  
_

Leo manahan hasratnya untuk membanting ponsel itu atau setidaknya memukul kepala ken ke meja kaca di depannya.

Isi pesan itu membuatnya mual.

"Ken-"

"-bagaimana hyung? Lucu kan? Yoonhee pasti akan menerima ajakanmu!" Ujarnya yakin.

"Hm" gumaman leo membuat senyuman ken semakin lebar.

"Pesan ini bagus kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, aku belum pernah membaca pesan semenjijikan itu"

"Hyung~" Leo menatap ken datar lalu berujar pelan. "Ganti"

Ken menggerutu -lagi. "Kau ingin mengirim pesan yang bagaimana sih hyung?" Ken jadi gemas sendiri.

Leo berpikir sebentar. "Tidak bisakah yang lebih serius?" Ken menangguk pelan.

"Keurae, aku akan membuat pesan yang serius kali ini" Ia kembali mengetikan pesannya.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya ken setelah beberapa menit.

_To: Park Yoonhee_

_Message:_

_'Annyeonghasimnika, joneun Jung taekwon imnida. Aku namja yang kau temui di caffe beberapa saat lalu. Aku sedang tidak sibuk minggu ini. Sekiranya, mau kah kau pergi berkencan denganku? Balas pesanku jika kau tertarik. Sekian.'_

"Ken"

"Ya?"

"Aku jadi benar-benar penasaran didalam kepalamu itu ada otak apa tidak"

Bibir ken mengerucut lucu. "Kau tega sekali hyung, padahal aku sudah membuatkanmu pesan seperti yang kau inginkan"

"Hapus"

"Hyung, ini sudah serius.. lihat, bahasanya juga formal"

"Ku bilang hapus"

Ken berdecak pelan. "Kau ingin pesan yang seperti apa sih hyung? Kita bahkan sudah menghabiskan hampir satu jam disini dan pesanmu belum juga selesai" ujarnya kesal.

"Buatlah lagi, kali ini yang benar" Dan ken kembali mematuhi leo dengan mengetikan pesan yang baru.

Kali ini ia menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama untuk membuat pesan itu. Beberapa kali ia mengetik cepat -namun kembali menghapusnya.

"Nah.." ken mengusap dahinya sambil menghela napas lega, seolah-olah ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan berat. "Bagaimana hyung?"

_To: Park Yoonhee_

_Message:_

_'Ini aku taekwon. Apa kau sibuk minggu ini? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?'_

"Singkat dan jelas. _Tipe-_mu yang seperti ini kan hyung?"

"Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mengetik kalimat itu?"

Ken mengerang kesal. "Hyung!" Serunya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, itu pesan terakhir yang ku ketik! Aku tidak mau membuatnya lagi!"

Leo terkekeh pelan. Wajah kesal ken menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. "Arraso, kirim pesannya"

Wajah ken berubah ceria. "Jinjja? Ah akhirnya!" Ia buru-buru mengirim pesan itu setelah memeriksanya kembali.

"Nah sekarang kita tinggal menunggu balasannya" Ken meletakan ponsel leo diatas meja kaca.

"Kau yakin ia akan menerima ajakanmu hyung?"

"Entahlah"

"Ey, kau harus yakin hyung!" Leo melirik ken sekilas.

"Ah, sebentar" Ken merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya. "Karena aku sudah membantumu hari ini, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku sedikit hadiah?"

Leo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mana ada yang seperti itu"

"Ish tentu ada! Ini balas budi tahu!" Ken menggeser tempat duduknya mendekati leo. Ia memutar duduknya membelakangi leo dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke atas.

"Kupikir kita sangat jarang berfoto bersama hyung" Leo menatap ken yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau mengajakku berfoto?" Dan dijawab anggukan semangat ken. "Hanya ini imbalanmu?"

"Um, hanya ini~" Leo baru saja ingin mengangguk menyetujui permintaan ken ketika namja itu menambahkan, "Tapi kau harus berpose sesuai keinginanku"

"Kau cari mati ya?"

"Ayolah hyung, sekali saja.."

"..."

"Hyung, aku janji hanya sekali ini.."

"..."

"Lagipula aku tidak akan menyebarkannya, ini akan kusimpan di ponselku saja"

"..."

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Ayolah, kau-"

"-kalau aku menyetujui permintaanmu, kau akan diam?"

Ken mengangguk cepat. "Um! Aku akan diam"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Hyung ayolah~"

"Menjauhlah sedikit dariku" leo mendorong tubuh ken pelan.

"Aish kalau seperti itu nanti terlihat aneh" Ken kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ia memutar lagi duduknya dan mengangkat ponselnya kedepan. Ia bergeser sedikit agar leo yang dibelakangnya terlihat.

"Nah, aku akan mengambil 4 foto". Ken mengaktifkan kamera depan pada ponselnya. "Siap-siap hyung!" Leo hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Oke pose pertama, buat v-sign dan letakan tanganmu di dekat mata"

"..."

"Leo hyung!"

"Arraso, arraso" Leo berdecak pelan lalu menuruti perintah ken.

"Nah bagus!" Ken memekik senang. "Hana.. dul.. set!"

_Click!_

"Oke pose kedua, buat dua v-sign pada tanganmu dan letakan seperti tadi!"

_Click!_

"Nah, pose ke tiga, buat angka tujuh pada jarimu, lalu letakan dibawah dagu"

Leo agak kesulitan dengan pose itu. Maklum saja, dia belum pernah berpose seperti itu sebelumnya. "Aish seperti ini hyung" Ken mengarahkan tangan leo dan menaruhnya di bahaw dagu.

"Oke, bersiap! Hana.. dul.. set!"

_Click!_

"Aigoo ini imut sekali" Ken tersenyum senang. "Pose terakhir! Pejamkan matamu.."

"Apa?"

"Pejamkan matamu hyung" Leo menurutinya.

"Lalu tunjukan senyum manismu! Hana.. dul.. set!"

_Click!_

"Pose yang terakhir ini aneh" Komentar leo saat melihat hasil foto mereka.

"Tapi ini imut.." balas ken. "Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik!" Lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau saja"

Mereka -sebenarnya hanya ken, terus berceloteh tentang hasil foto mereka. Tentang bagaimana wajah leo yang terlihat lucu pada pose kedua atau tenyang wajah konyol ken pada pose terakhir. Leo tertawa kecil beberapa kali ketika ken mengomentari dengan kalimat-kalimat perumpamaan yang lucu. Namun ia juga beberapa kali memukul kepala ken atau menyentil dahinya saat namja itu mulai mengejek wajahnya yang terlihat aneh di foto. Mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai tidak sadar kalau langit kembali menggelap -karena malam telah tiba dan hujan yang mulai berhenti diluar sana.

-Sampai ponsel leo yang berada di tengah mereka berdering keras.

'_You have 1 message from Park Yoonhee'!_

"KYAAA! PARK YOONHEE MEMBALAS PESANMU!"

"Ken diamlah, kau membuatku malu"

_From: Park Yoonhee_

_Message:_

_'Aku tidak sibuk minggu ini, kita bertemu sabtu ini dekat sungai han. Tunggu aku disana pukul 3 sore, oke? Sampai nanti taekwon oppa^^'_

"KYAA! PARK YOONHEE MENERIMA AJAKAN KENCANMU!"

"AISH, LEE JAEHWAN!"

.

TBC

.

Ini apa...

Oke.

HALLO EVERYONEEE~~ I'M BACK YO! Duh akhirnya ini chapter selesai juga.. gue pengen nangis jadinya:( gue udah nelantarin ff ini berapa lama coba.. dari ken nempel mulu sama leo kek surat sama perangko, sampe sekarang mereka udah ga bisa di pisahin kek sendal jepit:( maaf banget buat yang udah nungguin ff ini lama.. sesuai janji author, gue ga akan nelantarin ff ini kok.. karena ff keo itu langka, jadi gue berupaya untuk menjadi salah satu penegak gerakan perbanyakan ff keo /apadah.

Oke, ini balesan review chap kemarin.

ChaaChulie247: aduh kali ini author apdet setelah berapa bulan coba:( semoga kamu masih nungguin ff ini yaa.. btw, makasih sarannya, maaf juga buat kamu bingung soal teriak-teriakan di chap kemarin, member vixx emang ngebingungin sih, jadi gitu deh wkwk

GitARMY: wkwk capslockmu nak:" sengaja dong, biar greget wkwk okee ini udah lanjut yaa

jaehwanie: hehe ff ini ga bakal discontinued kok.. ini udah apdet lagi yaa

jjiah hyukbin: kagak, itu yg teriak 4 member lain (selain ken leo) kok.. itu navi cuma bercandaan doang say, member vixx belum ada yg pacaran.. kan masih ceritanya yaoi dikalangan mereka masih agak tabu.-. Okesip, makasih udah review

Tefu Choi: wkwk bener banget.. keo moment udah menjamur/? sekarang.. okee, ini udah apdet yaa

DaeMinJae: Di chap ini udah di jelasin yaa.. btw iya itu mereka seranjang berdua, kan biar so sweet hehe ini dilanjut yapss

1231234: okee ini lanjut say, btw jan terbang-terbang gitu dong, ntar jatoh wkwk

heyoyo: ini dilanjut sayyy...

HunHanLoverz: leo tercipta hanya untuk ken/? Wkwk okee ini lanjutt

Panda Qingdao: nah itu masih jadi misteri hihi, gapapa kok, makasih udah review~

priskaoctwenty: sama-sama^^ makasih juga udah review yaa

: belum say, mereka masih polos-polos aja/?.-. Makasih udah suka, ini lanjut yaa

c: lanjut dongg

daeyuka: ciee penasaran wkwk ini udah lanjut yaa

viow87: okee, ini dilanjut yaa, MAKASIH QAQA! Wkwk

Minyoongx: lanjut sayyy

RA: ini lanjut sayy, duh author juga greget sm mereka hehe

KimYijoon: duh maaf banget kamu sampe lumutan gitu:( hehe ini lanjut yaa

bulantaurus: salam kenal juga. Oke, mari kita lestarikan ff keo yang sangat langka? Hehe ini udah dilanjut yaa

Kim436: ini lanjut sayy.. ff ini ga author lupain kok, maaf udah nunggu lama^^

kim. .77: aduh ada yang greget lagi.. keo emang terlalu manis sih oke ini lanjut yaaa

dewiarum08: ciee.. hehe iya dong, itu keo ga satu kamar, ken tidur di kamer manager dan leo numpang disitu gegara kamernya berisik sm member lain

rifa: aaaa ini udah lanjut say, makasih udah nungguin^^

Firda: halo juga chingu~ makasih udah review, ini lanjut yaa

.

Dah, kebales semua? Wkwk

Maaf ya, maaf, maaf banget.. kalian udah nungguin ff ini lama banget. Tugas author lagi numpuk-,- author jadi jarang punya waktu buat nulis.. tapi berhubung author lagi libur seminggu, author bisa update ff ini hehe.. btw ff ini udah panjang kan? 26 lembar ms word dan 6340 kata lho.. Semoga ga bikin kalian kecewa yaa:( dan jangan bosen-bosen untuk review~ kasih komentar, saran, atau masukan gitu juga boleh.. semakin banyak review kalian, author semakin semangat nulis ff ini hehe, jadi yg masih jadi silent readers, tobat ya? Wkwkwk

Oke terakhir, mari kita belajar saling menghargai, mind to give me your review?


End file.
